


A Cottage on the Countryside

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Building trust, Eventual Smut, Fox!Hux, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Rey is Kylo's cousin, Shapeshifter!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Kylo's cousin Rey wants to live in the big town for a while, after living on the countryside for most her life, and Kylo has an apartment in London - why not trade for a while, and see how it feels?While on the countryside, Kylo mostly works, but he also notices a fox sneaking around on the outskirts of the little cottage. It seems hungry.





	1. Getting out there

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my mind got stuck on the idea of foxy Hux, so, well. Here this is. Please enjoy <3

Kylo’d been to Ireland a few times, and he’d enjoyed the scenery and the change of atmosphere. It was very different from the busy streets of London and that of New York, where most of his studies had taken part, but even though he enjoyed the bustle of the cities, he still felt drawn to the quiet of the countryside, especially that of Ireland.

Somehow he’d always seen himself end up there, one way or another, even if it hadn’t been exactly like this.

For the moment, he didn’t actually own the place he was staying in. It was his cousin Rey’s place, inherited after their shared uncle, Luke, who’d used it for meditation and whatever else. He’d tried to get Kylo to join him, but he’d never felt the need to just sit still for hours on end, not like Rey had taken a shine to. He didn’t understand how she managed it, as she was incredibly high on energy almost all the time, but he didn’t need the details to see that she liked it.

For the moment, she was out scouting work in the big city, and he’d agreed to trade homes for a while - she could try out how it was to live in the city, and he could use a few weeks out of it.

He hadn’t been there since he was a teen, though, so the travel up there was strange. It was both new, as he was driving there himself with nothing for company except the radio, and the GPS voice, but the scenery hadn’t changed much since his last time. It felt a little nostalgic, to be completely honest, even though he hadn’t really enjoyed his stay here as a teen.

As he pulled up to the driveway, the GPS voice telling him he’d reached his destination, Rey came out of the cottage and waved at him. As soon as he stilled the engine, he could hear the tapping of a little dog, and sighed. Not that he didn’t like dogs, it was just that Baby, Rey’s little mix-race, could be quite the handful.

He got out, and instantly he had a happy little cousin hanging around his neck.

“Kylo I’m so happy you agreed to this! You’re gonna love it out here, I promise, and I’ll keep good care of your apartment, Baby won’t mess up anything at all, I won’t let her!”

Kylo smiled and hugged her back. “Good, because if she pees on my couch, I’ll personally skin her.”

“Don’t say that! You’re so grotesque sometimes, no wonder you’re alone.”

Kylo just laughed, and Rey started to pull his hand to walk into the cottage.

“I’ll show you around, we can take care of the baggage later, no need to rush!”

“What if it starts to rain?”

“Oh then you’ll just get wet, no worries.”

Kylo let himself be dragged inside, and as soon as Rey opened the little gate that held the dog inside the house, it threw itself all over Kylo’s pants and yipped excitedly at the visitor.

“Baby loves people, just make sure she doesn’t escape. If she sees a hare she’ll be gone the rest of the day. One time, I had to chase her all over to the next town, and had to take a cab home because I could barely stand on my own legs after running so far.”

“Sounds like a pain.”

“Yeah but she’s worth it, aren’t you my little Baby?” Rey said as she scooped up the dog in he arms, letting it kiss her all over her face. Kylo turned to close the door.

As he turned back, he took in the little cottage. It was quite picturesque, with it’s wood beams on the ceiling and white walls, and while he remembered some from his childhood, it was very much different from what he expected. Rey had really put her own touch to the place; the fireplace held an electric fire in front of a dry-brown couch, and there was plants almost everywhere.

“Uhm… are you taking the plants as well?”

Rey looked around, as if she hadn’t thought about them earlier. “Uhm… yeah, a few I guess, but they’re not that demanding. Some need to be watered every other day, but most only needs care once every week and I usually only give them nutrition once a month or so, and you don’t need to re-plant any of them for a few months at least, so it’s no worries, really.”

Kylo sighed for himself, remembering how Rey had always had such green fingers all since she was a child. He was happy to just let a cactus live, and mostly he didn’t manage to keep the plants she’d gifted him over the years alive, but he wasn’t sure she knew that. He’d blamed it on him moving so much, that he’d left them or just didn’t have the space to keep them, but in reality they’d always died within months, even the ones Rey’d deem ‘invincible’.

“So, this is the living room, and this here, is the kitchen… I remodelled it a few years ago, because it was really old and so, but I tried to keep the same style at least.”

The kitchen was pretty beautiful - pretty up to date, a big fridge and freezer, and the windowsill filled with herbs and other edible plants, as well as dried ones hanging from the curtain-rod.

“And this… is the bedroom. I’m gonna take all the sheets with me and I got a new mattress a few months ago, so you should be fine to sleep in it. I mean it shouldn’t smell of me, that is, if you get some cute boys over…”

“Rey!”

“Oh you prude,” Rey said with a teasing smile, while Kylo felt his face heat up. Rey’d always been more open with her partners and lifestyle, and Kylo kind of knew she was seeing at least two guys at the moment, both living in or near London, but he himself had never really felt comfortable sharing his romantic life with his little cousin. It just felt weird, especially the times she’d tried to set him up with guys. It had happened a few times and never worked out, as she had no ide of his preferences, but he couldn’t really fault her for trying. He hadn’t really had any long-term relationships, compared to Rey who seemed to make friends of partners of everyone she met.

Aside from that, the bed was quite nice. It was bigger then he was used to, almost big enough to fit three people. Kylo turned around and decided to not think about that anymore.

“Also, here’s the garden. I haven’t gotten around to planting that much, and the fruit-trees don’t really need anything, and I think the bushes only need to be handled like once or twice a year, so… I mean, ever you should be able to care for this, right, a city-boy such as you?”

Kylo only gave her a tired look, even as he had a hard time keeping a smile at bay. She was as much a city-person as much as he, as they’d both been raised in London, but she’d abandoned it soon enough to join Luke, while Kylo’d traveled the world and continued his education in New York, living there for a few years.

“You know this garden will be completely overgrown when you come back here, right?”

“It’s only a few months; you can’t spend all that time in front of the computer. And I promise you, mornings in the garden is just magical. You’re gonna love it, I promise.”

“We’ll see,” Kylo said, looking around the garden a last time. It sure was nice, but he knew himself, and he’d probably only seat something in the car on his way to work most days.

Rey finished the tour, and when they went out to the car again, a kind of mist-like rain had begun falling, and Kylo teased her about it as they carried his things into the cottage.

~*~

Later, Rey had stationed Kylo in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea, while she was going through the different plants and what needs they had. Kylo tried to keep track of them, but most of it was going over his head, especially since Rey was throwing in anecdotes and stories of where she’d gotten the plants, which plants where offspring to which and how many cuttings she’d traded with friends or neighbours over the years she’d been living here.

At the end he was quite lightheaded as Rey sat down next to him, with her own cup of tea, all smiles and easy motions.

“So? What do you think?”

Kylo blinked a few times before answering. “I think you really like plants.”

Rey laughed. “Not much more then anyone else, really. Its just you who’s weird for not liking them.”

“Didn’t say I didn’t like them…”

“Why have I never seen any plants I’ve gifted you again, then?”

Kylo felt himself flush slightly. “I told you, I moved a lot…!”

“Yeah, well, you better care for the garden at least, I can’t bring that with me.”

Kylo shrugged noncommittally and took a sip of his tea.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, as Rey updated him on everything he needed to know about the house, a bit he needed to know about the neighbourhood, and some things he was sure he didn’t need to know, but Rey was happy to tell him anyway.

In the end, he took place on the sofa, and let Rey keep the bed, even as she continued to tell him he could take half the bed without it being weird, but he didn’t feel like he’d be comfortable with her sleeping next to him. It was her bed, after all, as long as she was staying in the house, and he liked sleeping on the couch anyway.

Though when it as dark, and he could hear Rey snoring lightly from the other room, he laid on his back and just watched the ceiling. It was so quiet out here - he could hear the river close by, a few sounds of animals outside, and some creaking of the house itself. It was very different from living in the city, that was true, and would take some getting used to, that was for sure.

He was getting thirsty though, so he sighed and got up to get a glass of water.

On the way back, he went to sit by the windows looking out over the driveway, and his and Rey’s cars that stood there, side by side, on the gravel in front of the garage. He looked out over the landscape, the few houses he could see, and just watched it all for a moment.

His eyes where drawn to some movements, and suddenly he saw a little red fox dart across the driveway. He kept his eyes on it, as it began nosing at his car, apparently confused or intrigued by the new addition, and went around to watch the other side.

He’d barely seen any foxes at all, so he was happy to watch it walk around, inspecting his car, as he was sitting there in window, watching it walk around.

Suddenly the fox looked up, at him, and he felt like their eyes met for a moment. The fox stared at him, or whatever it saw in the glass, and Kylo looked back, smiling. It was really cute, and to be so close to wild animals was quite the treat. This never happened in London, but he probably would get used to it here.

The fox watched him, it seemed, for a few moments, before it seemingly heard something, and trotted off. Kylo watched it go, and then went back to the sofa, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

~*~

In the morning, Rey woke him up with breakfast, teasing him about how he’d slept through her making breakfast in the kitchen for at last half an hour. They ate together, and then Kylo set about helping Rey pack the last of what needed to be brought along. They packed quite a few boxes into her little car, and Kylo carried out way more plants then Rey had indicated, filling the whole of the car with them as soon as everything else was packed and loaded. Rey only smiled at him, but didn’t hinder him at least.

Rey told him what food was in the fridge, showed him how the oven worked, went over the instructions for the remaining plants and told him where to find cleaning supplies and where to stash his own things.

They even took a trip to the local store, checking out the neighbourhood and taking a tour of the best running-track, according to Rey.

In the evening, Rey was all set, and Kylo watched her as she packed her little dog into the front seat, waved him goodbye, and began rolling out of the driveway. Kylo watched her go, feeling his pockets to make sure his new set of keys where there, and waved a last time before she disappeared around a corner.

And now, he was all alone.

He turned and watched the garden, the open door to the house and the little gate that was now unhinged and placed outside, and thought about what to do next.

The logical step would be to properly set up his work area. He mostly worked by distance, and didn’t really have any clear work schedule, but he really did need to get some things done by today, and his computer wasn’t even properly hook up yet.

But he didn’t feel like it. He looked out over the surroundings and felt like taking a jog; he hadn’t done his running that morning, and it would be a good way to get some of the nerves out of his system, as well as getting better acquainted with his new surroundings.

Nodding to himself, he went inside and changed to some running clothes, and after locking the door behind him, set out for a light jog around the area.

The weather was nice and he returned almost two hours later, sweaty and damp, fumbling for his keys as he went to unlock the door.

He realised he was quite ravished, and as soon as he got in, went about making himself a big lunch - sausages and potatoes, easy and almost stereotypical, but he thought it suited the situation.

When it was done, he loaded it onto a plate and went to sit down in the kitchen - but looked out over the garden. It was still quite sunny, and the furniture on the patio seemed inviting, so he decided to at least give it a go. He took his stuff outside, sat down by the garden, and ate his lunch there.

As he was cutting up his second sausage, he heard a rustling from the bushes. He looked up, and something red caught his attention - a little head of a red fox poking out, looking at him and his lunch, hiding among the shrubbery.

He smiled at the little thing, and cut a generous part of the sausage, and threw it over. The fox shied away from him as he threw it, but soon realised that it was nothing dangerous, and began poking its head forward to nose at the piece. Kylo watched as the fox carefully snuck out of the bushes, held close to the ground and seemed quite shy, but it took the sausage and darted away again. He didn’t see where it disappeared to, but the sausage was gone, and he smiled to himself at the way the fox had grabbed the piece before running off with it.

He finished his lunch and went into the house again, and begun setting up his workplace.

A few hours later, when he’d gotten the whole setup done and even done some work for the day, he felt his stomach rumble again. He checked the watch, and realised it was well past dinnertime, and got up to see what he had available.

He found some kind of leftover in the freezer, and it looked edible enough, even after he heated it up in the oven (Rey hadn’t bought any microwave oven even after Luke had passed, she’d told Kylo when he asked, and mostly shrugged for an answer when he asked why). Again, he looked out over the garden, and even as it was beginning to darken, he still got the feeling to sit outside and watch the sun.

He sat down by the table and began wolfing down his food, which seemed to be some kind of vegan lasagna. It was quite good, and as he was cutting up the second half of it, he heard some rustling that made him look up.

The eyes of a red fox met him, and he saw it shy back as soon as he saw it. He smiled a bit at it, and cut up a piece of the lasagna, and watched the fox as he threw it to them.

The fox almost disappeared in the shrubbery, but as Kylo sat and watched, it peaked out to nose at the food on the ground, and then came out fully to lick at it. Kylo smiled as he saw the fox eat it up, and it’s little tail wriggled happily as it did, small and careful movements as if it was unsure if this was a good thing, but when it was done, it looked up at Kylo again.

Kylo smiled, and threw another piece at it, which made it shy away, but quickly it was rushing forward again, nosing at the food and then quietly wolfing it down. Kylo noticed how it looked a bit gangly, with long legs and a lean body, and its fur was a bit matted. He didn’t know much about foxes, aside from that they were some kind of omnivore, but he thoughts it looked a bit thin. When it was done with the food, it looked up ag Kylo again, and it’s eyes where almost glistening, and Kylo couldn’t help but throw it some more food.

It was still careful, but it didn’t run away as he threw it, and Kylo smiled as he saw how fast the little fox was chewing up the food, and then looked up at him, almost begging for more.

“Are you hungry, little one?” he asked, watching the fox carefully. The fox said nothing back, and Kylo smiled a bit as he ate a few pieces of the leftovers, but left at least half of it on the plate, before slowly, and very carefully, getting of his chair and putting the plate on the patio, scooting it softly in the direction of the fox.

The fox seemed unsure and backed up a bit, but didn’t run off, and Kylo slowly stood, and walked back into the cottage. From the kitchen, he watched the little fox, how its tail twitched in interest and how it was looking at the food he left, and after some twitching and turning of its ears, how it sneaked over to the plate, nosing at the food, then golfing it down.

Kylo watched as it ate the whole thing, then licked the plate clean, and nosed around the plate to see if it missed anything. When it was sure everything was gone, it looked around, and then trotted off into the distance. Kylo went out to get the plate back in, washing it carefully, and kept an eye out for any more sightings of the fox, but it seemed to have disappeared.


	2. A little dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tells Rey about the new friend he's made, and gets called a Disney Princess. Which he thinks is kind of fair, tbh

The next few days went past quite quickly, as Kylo began to set into his new routine. He went out running every morning, and while he’d had some showers of rain, it hadn’t hindered his spirit, and he felt that the air was refreshing and good. He worked during the day, and went to restock his fridge sometimes, but most importantly; he saw the fox again. Almost ever time he went outside to sit in the garden to eat, the little red face would appear, and every time, he’d throw it something for its troubles.

He realised that Rey had been correct, and that he was spending most of his meals sitting outside, unless it was raining. It was cool and comfortable, and the scenery was incredible. And his little friend became more and more daring, almost coming all the way to the patio to beg for food, no matter what Kylo was eating. Kylo had a hard time resisting it; the little eyes seemed to beg him to throw something, and he saw how gangly the fox was, and the next time he went to the big supermarket, he invested in some bowls for the thing.

The next day, during lunch, when Kylo went outside to sit in the garden, the little fox walked out of the bushes just as the other days, but this time, Kylo stopped what he was doing when he was it. With very slow movements, he took the newly bought bowl, scooped some of his food into it, and carefully walked onto the grass to place it down.

The fox became scared, and disappeared into the bushes, and Kylo sighed in defeat. He left the bowl out though, and continued his lunch while looking at his phone.

A curious sound got him to look up, and he saw the fox - eating from the bowl he’d placed. He smiled, and almost jumped at the excitement, but kept still and carefully watched it eat up the whole potion, and then lick the bowl clean. Then, the fox sat down on its hunches, and licked itself around the mouth while looking up at Kylo. Kylo smiled at it, and saw it tilt its head at him, and for a moment they sat like that, watching each other.

Then the fox got up and turned around to leave. Kylo watched it, the happy little trott and the way its tail wiggled slightly, but before it disappeared, it turned towards him again. They looked at each other, and Kylo felt like it wanted to tell him something, but then it was gone.

Kylo sighed, and finished his meal and went back inside, bringing the bowl with him.

~*~

The next few days he talked some with Rey, and she told him everything about what she’d been up to. He even got to talk to her boyfriends, Finn and Poe, all while Baby yipped excitedly in the background. After the phone call ended he was almost exhausted, and texted Rey to be careful with his furniture, before going to take a shower.

As he got out, his stomach rumbled, and he opened the fridge to think about what to do for dinner, while only dressed in a towel for modesty’s sake. He scratched his head as he thought about what he could do with sausages, when he heard something from the back door.

He looked over, and heard something scratching at the door out to the patio. Kylo looked at it, then went over to the door and opened it a little bit ajar, only enough to look out. As he looked down, he saw the little fox, its fur fluffy and red, it’s little nose pointed up at him, its eyes meeting his. He looked at it for a moment, then looked at the clock, and realised it was well past dinner time. The call with Rey must have taken a lot longer then he’d thought, and dinner was quite late.

“Oh, am I late with dinner?” Kylo sat down on his hunches by the door. “Little foxy, is your dinner late? I’m so sorry, little one. I’ll just get something for you, is that okey? It’s quite late, and I don’t feel like getting fully dressed again just to sit outside. Is that okey? Just wait here, I’ll…”

Kylo went to stand up, when the little fox sneaked right past his legs into the kitchen.

“Hey, wait!” Kylo called after it, but it just trotted to the fridge and looked back at him, sitting down in the middle of the kitchen with a demanding aura.

Kylo stood up and hesitated. The fox looked at him with inquisitive eyes, as if daring him to throw it out, and he just sighed in response and left the door wide open.

“Ok you can eat in here today, but don’t pee on anything and don’t chew on anything either! Got it?”

The fox blinked slowly at him, and he smiled and walked into the kitchen. The fox deftly got out of his way as he pulled out its bowl and opened up the fridge. It lingered just behind him and seemed to watch the fridge with interest, but Kylo was quick to close it, least the little thing got any ideas.

“All that food isn’t for you little one. I need something too you know.”

The fox sat down on the other side of the kitchen and looked calmly at him, as he scooped up some leftovers and sat the bowl down some strides from the fox. But instead of walking back, as he usually did, Kylo stayed hunched by the bowl, and watched the fox to see if it would be comfortable with walking up to him.

The fox looked at him, turned its head the other side and stared at him some more, and then began slowly walk towards him and the bowl. Kylo cooed at it, whispering sweet nonsense about how nice its pelt was, what fluffy tail it had and how green its eyes where, as it carefully walked up to him.

As it got close enough to reach the food, the fox looked up at him, met his eyes for several seconds, and then turned down to eat.

Kylo smiled wide at the show of comfort from the little creature, and almost wanted to reach out and pet it but didn’t, knowing it would probably scare the creature more then anything. But its fur seemed so soft and nice and he really wanted to, but instead he got an idea, and leaned up to the counter. He watched the fox, which looked up from its bowl, watching him but not backing away, as Kylo reached up and got some crumbs into his hand, and then sat down in front of the fox and extended his hand beside the bowl.

Kylo held completely still, as the fox watched him with guarded eyes. He tried to not stare to much, but when the little fox bent down, he couldn’t turn his eyes away, and when he felt the little pink tongue lap out against his hand, he almost squealed. The fox licked his hand clean, and then nosed some more over it, looking for crumbs or anything else, and then licked his wrist a few times. Then it looked up to meet Kylo’s eyes, licked itself around the mouth, and turned to head out the door.

Kylo watched it go, and met its eyes a last time before it headed out, before he got up to close the door. His heart was jittery and the image of the little pink tongue lapping at his palm was etched in his mind.

He made something for himself to eat, and kept a careful watch at the closed door, but nothing more happened that night.

~*~

The next morning Kylo woke up to the sound of his phone, and he groaned as he went to pick it up.

“Yeah?”

“Kylo! Do you have an extra set of keys for me to borrow? Finn need a place to stay tonight and I’m not gonna be home until late and I don’t want him waiting on the porch for hours until I get home!”

Kylo sighed. Some kind of drama he wasn’t interested in or wanted to be part of, but here he was, trying to accommodate for his little cousin yet again. “Yeah, there’s a spare in the little black box in the cleaning cabinet, just next to the soap and all that…”

“Oh my god you’re the best, wait I’ll just go get it…” He heard Rey walk around and then rummage about some, until she let out a victorious sound. “Found them! Thank you cus, you’re the best. Poe says hi by the way!”

“Yeah, uh, hi back to him. Do you need anything else?”

“No nothing, I’m fine. But how are you? Have you died of boredom yet?”

“No, not really… I got a lot done the last few days, and I seem to have made a friend in the local fauna… It’s a bit unreal actually.”

“Oh, tell me. Are you becoming a Disney Princess?”

Kylo chuckled. “I just might. There’s a fox I’ve been feeding and yesterday it ate from my hand. Licked my fingers and all.”

“Oh my god. That’s the cutest thing ever. Did you take picture?”

The thought hit Kylo like a truck. He hadn’t even thought of getting his phone or anything. “Uh… no.”

“You can’t just tell me that and then just not have proof!”

“I’ll see if I can take a picture today or something, and I’ll send it to you, I promise.”

“You better. Anyway, I need to get ready, but take care and don’t get bitten!”

“No I wont. Bye!”

They hug up and Kylo rolled his eyes as he sat down the phone. Rey was a particular kind of person and while he did like his cousin, small doses where the best kind. He imagined that her ‘friends’ must be some special kind of persons to manage her as much as they did, or maybe they took turns in having her attention.

He shook his head and realised he did not want to think about their dynamic at all, actually. Instead he got out of bed and dressed, thinking he’d rather just start the day anyway.

He checked the clock and it was just about to turn when he usually got up, so he went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. While he was rummaging around, he heard something strange for the cottage. He looked around and wondered what could be making that noise - like a kind of scratching noise, coming from…

He went to the back door and looked out through the little window, and saw the little red fox perched outside the door. He sighed with a smile, and got down on his knees as he opened the door just enough to be able to talk to it.

“Hey little one. Are you hungry?”

The fox sat down and gave him a look with a tilted head.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Do you wanna come inside?”

The fox got up on its legs again and seemed more then ready to follow him inside, and he thought about it for a moment, but what as the worst thing that could happen? So, he opened the door, and the little fox trotted inside and seemed to look around, completely comfortable.

Kylo wondered if he should leave the door open, but the fox went straight into his kitchen, and he saw the slices of ham he’d left on the counter, and just bolted for the kitchen after it.

The little fox seemed to smell the ham, but as Kylo ran past it, it shied back a bit and watched him with a careful eye.

“Sorry little one. Don’t want you making a mess of things. Here, do you want a slice?”

Kylo took a piece of ham and hunched down, extending his hand towards the fox and waiting. The fox looked at him for a moment, but then began edging closer, and Kylo sat as still as he could while it walked towards him. When it was close enough, it extended its neck to nose at his hand, and carefully picked up the piece of meat to chew it down. Kylo smiled at it, and reached up for another slice, while still watching the fox.

The fox seemed happy to chew the little piece for a while, but then looked up at him when it was done, and sat down and waited for him to extend his hand again.

Kylo smiled. “You’re beginning to be a bit demanding, aren’t you?”

The fox tilted its head at him, and he extended his hand slowly towards it, but halfway there the fox got up and walked over to him, and just took the piece form his hand and ate it right there.

Kylo sat chocked for a moment, before the fox looked up at him again, with shiny green eyes, almost like it was begging for more. It was now standing close enough that Kylo could easily touch it, and while he got a new piece of ham, he considered it. Holding the piece in one hand, he slowly extended his other hand, and let the fox inspect it. It nosed at it, gave it a lick, and when Kylo extended a finger, it leaned into his touch and closed its eyes. He scratched it behind the ear and it seemed to smile as it extended its neck for him to scratch at, and Kylo almost cupped its head in his hand as he scratched it.

Kylo shifted on the floor and the fox almost opened its eyes to watch him, but didn’t shy back, and he laid down on his stomach to reach the fox better, to stroke its head and scratch it behind the ears and the fox leaned into each touch. He just watched it, troll bound by this little wild animal, until the fox opened its eyes to look at him. He stopped and looked back, and held completely still when it took a few steps towards him and gently, carefully, licked his cheek.

Then it trotted off, out the door, and Kylo laid on the floor and just wondered if that had really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
[Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
[Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments! <3


	3. The early fox gets the treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of foxy cuteness <3

Kylo spent most of the day working away, but when he hit a snag where his brain felt a bit too much mush, he stood up to walk around the cottage, partly to get some air into his brain but just to stretch and clear his mind a bit.

He walked over to the bookshelf by the tv, and watched over the boks that Rey had left behind. Some of them were clearly from Luke; about meditation and self-help and whatever else those strange words ment, but also some about history and even some folk lore. Rey had always had some kind of fascination with beliefs and old school witchery, and Kylo remembered the times she’s tried to read his palm or give him a reading with her tarot deck. Idly he wondered if she still had one, but he couldn’t find one in the bookshelf, so either she’d hidden it, gotten rid of it or brought it along. Either wouldn’t surprise him though.

He was about to pull out some book when he heard scraping at the back door, and smiled a bit when he thought about what that ment. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was still a bit early for dinner, but still, he went to the back door and opened it to a little red fox staring up at him with glinting eyes.

“You’re a bit early, you know that?”

The fox blinked at him, and then made a beeline between his legs as it snuck inside. Kylo watched it go, still holding the door open, and saw it walk into the cottage a bit and the stop as it seemed to take in its surroundings.

“The kitchen is that way,” he said and pointed, but the fox only looked over its shoulder at him, before it made a line for the sofa. He watched it with interest as it jumped up, found a good spot and then proceeded to lay down, like it belonged here, and had done this so many times before. It med his eyes as he watched it, and he decided to close the door, as the fox seemed to make no move to want to leave, and he felt no need to force it.

With slow steps he walked to the sofa, and proceeded to sit down on the other side of it from the fox, with overly expressive motions, and the fox just watched him with attentive but calm eyes.

The thought his him that maybe this fox was a friend of Rey’s. Maybe he was the intruder here, the weird one, where Rey had made friends with this little fox and now he was the strange new person taking her place. It wouldn’t surprise him if she’d made friends with wild animals, she did have a way with animals of all kinds, but wouldn’t she have said anything? Especially that morning where he’d basically told her about the fox, and been accuse of being a Disney princess.

Maybe it had just slipped her mind or something.

He watched the fox, as it positioned its paws under its head, and it watched him back, with pretty green eyes. He held out a hand, and let it extend its head to sniff at it, and when it seemed to find nothing wrong, he reached out to pet it. The fox leaned into the touch, and closed its eyes, and Kylo scratched it behind the ears, stroke it down the back and felt the fluffy tail that surrounded the fox. It didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and the way it leaned into the touch without opening its eyes was telling him that it wasn’t even the slightest bit scared or wary of him.

The was the cutest thing he’d seen in a long while.

He ended up putting on the TV and settling back next to the fox, petting it while his work became forgotten. After a while, the fox got up, and Kylo pulled back, sure that it would want to get out again, but to his surprise, instead it shook itself, stretched a little bit, and made its way up onto his lap, where it again settled down, like this was nothing. Kylo felt at a complete loss, looking down at the little red and white ball of fluff in his lap, with its black nose and paws, and how it seemed to at peace.

He only haft watched the tv while he carefully petted the fox for some time. The fox shifted a few times, but always only to make itself more comfortable, or to make Kylo scratch it more, and he felt his heart melting at the small actions.

He wondered about flees, though, the thought suddenly hitting him. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea? But if Rey had been friends with this fox, maybe she’d made sure it was healthy? It sure seemed comfortable around humans at least.

He picked up his phone and snapped a quick picture of the fox laying in his lap, his hand on its fur, and tried to write a message with only one hand.

“Is dis urs?” - eloquent enough and to the point, he thought, and sent the message to Rey.

In only a minute, he got a response, but the notification on his phone had the fox looking up, searching for the source of the sound, and then getting up from his lap. He let it go, and saw it stretch on the sofa before it jumped down and headed back again. His heart fell a little bit, that he’d been so mindless as to not put the phone on silent mode, but instead of turning to the back door, the fox made a lazy walk into the kitchen instead.

Kylo got up and followed it, leaving the phone on the sofa where it chimed again, but he followed the fox as it looked back at him, where it stood in front of the fridge. He smiled at it.

“Hungry, are you? Yeah, it’s time for dinner, that’s true.” He walked over and stood behind the fox as he opened the fridge, letting the fox take a look inside. “So, what are you in the mood for?”

The fox seemed to survey its options, before looking up at him with questioning eyes.

“I was thinking some stew, maybe? You could have the scraps?”

The fox tilted its head at him and seemed utterly unimpressed.

“You want something else? What about… pasta?”

The fox’s ears perked up and it tilted its head to the other side, and Kylo smiled down at it. “Sure, pasta it is. I guess you’re the boss.”

The fox gave him a pleased look and he’d swear it smiled at him, before it turned and trotted back to the sofa.

“You’re not even gonna help?”

The fox jumped up on the sofa, and gave Kylo an innocent look, as it settled down once again.

“Sometime we might have a talk about how you just made yourself at home here, little one, but sure, pasta coming right up.”

Kylo spent some time in the kitchen making dinner, while the fox seemed to be watching television from the sofa. He threw some glances its way but it seemed content enough and he felt no need to either shoo it away or keep a closer eye on it.

When dinner was done, he got the fox’s bowl and put some of it there, while making a large potion for himself, and went to the sofa. The fox looked up at the sound of him walking around, and watched him as he walked over and sat down with the two morsels of food.

“Here you go, hope you like it,” Kylo said as he put the bowl on the low table, the fox immediately standing up to nose at it. “Do you like it?” The fox gave him a sideways glance, before digging in. Kylo smiled at how it seemed enthusiastic enough, and did the same to his portion.

They ate in peace for a few moments until the ringtone for Kylo’s phone started going haywire. The fox stared at it, and at Kylo as he picked it up and quickly pressed ‘answer’.

“WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT REAL? ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Reys voice was loud and Kylo had to keep the phone away from his ear as she squealed in surprised delight.

“You’re a freaking Disney princess, what the fuck!”

“Language.”

“Kylo. Seriously. Is that a fox?”

Kylo looked at the offending animal, who seemed to listen in to his conversation with its head tilted slightly. “Uh, yeah. It’s right here.”

“Kylo. Are you pranking me right now?”

“No, I promise, I can send a picture, wait…” He pulled up the conversation, took a picture of the fox who seemed to puff out its chest just a little bit as Kylo positioned the phone slightly, took a picture and messaged it to Rey. He heard the sounds she made as the picture went through.

“Oh my god its the cutest thing I’ve ever seen! It’s so red and white and that little nose, Kylo. Kylo. How did you do that.”

“I didn’t do much, it came to me and was begging for food, I just thought it was used to humans or something.”

“Begging for food and sitting on the sofa looking regal is not the same thing, Kylo.”

Kylo sighed. “I know, but I was late with dinner yesterday and it just snuck in when I opened the door. It seemed comfortable enough so I thought maybe you’d befriended it or something.”

“No I’ve barely seen any foxes at all out there. They’re mostly out at night anyway, I think, I rarely see any at all. Especially never had any in the house!”

“Well… I hope you don’t mind. I mean it’s your sofa.”

“That cute little thing could puke the whole cottage down and I’d still only be mildly upset. I mean look at those eyes, seriously, and how the hell did you get it to lay on your lap like that?”

“I didn’t do it, it just… walked up by itself.”

“Kylo. You’re legit a Disney princess now.”

Kylo chuckled. “Don’t I need to charm the entire forest or something?”

“No the new ones actually only have a few or singular animal companions, you know.”

“I don’t, actually.”

“Well you do now, Princess. Send me more pictures, I gotta show Finn.”

Kylo sighed and agreed, before hanging up. He looked at the fox in question and it met his eyes with a questioning look.

“Yeah I know. Are you ok with being on a few pictures?”

The fox shifted its feet slightly and Kylo could bet that it was positioning itself, so he snapped a few pictures of it, and it really did look a bit regal with its head held high and feet perfectly placed together. He told the fox that, and it gave him a soft blink in response.

He reached out his hand, and it leaned into it, and he took some pictures with him petting it until he felt sharp little pinpricks on his hand. He looked up to see the fox gently biting down on the meat of his thumb, looking at him directly.

“Should I stop taking pictures, is that what you’re saying?”

The fox looked away and let go of his hand, sitting up straight again. Kylo smiled and put away the phone, after sending the pictures to Rey and the putting the phone on quiet mode, as she was sure to send a lot of messages back. As soon as he leaned back into the sofa, the fox was walking into his lap and he smiled at it while it made itself comfortable, and laid down on his stomach.

They sat in front of the tv for a while, Kylo reaching for his phone a few times to see Rey break down at how cute the fox was on the pictures, but he never stopped petting the offending fox in question. The fox itself seemed content, but when Kylo was about to take another photo, it looked up with a single angry eye, so Kylo refrained from taking any more pictures, telling Rey that he’d asked the fox and it had said no when she asked for more.

Then it was beginning to get late, and the fox still hadn’t tried to leave, so Kylo looked down at it, scratching it under its chin, and wondered what to do now.

“Uh, it’s getting late. Do you wanna go out again? I don’t think you can stay in here…”

The fox looked up at him, its green eyes meeting his, and then it stood up and jumped down from the sofa. Kylo sat up and watched it go, but as he stood up to follow it to the door, it just continued.

“Hey, foxy, the door’s over here. Time to go home.” But the fox only gave him a fleeting look, before trotting on into the bedroom like it was its home and not Kylos. Kylo followed it, to see it jump up onto his bed, lay down and then look up at him with an open gaze.

“Uh, you can’t stay in here… I can’t have you wreck the place while I sleep, or go through my fridge or something.”

The fox seemed utterly unimpressed by what Kylo was insinuating, and just put its paws over each other and didn’t move and inch. Kylo walked into the bedroom while looking at it, standing at the foot of the bed just trying to figure out what to do.

“Do you want to stay in here? Are you sure?”

The fox seemed to smile up at him, and laid out on its back on the bed, watching him with green eyes. Kylo sighed with a smile.

“Ok, but if you trash anything, then its the first and last time, ok?”

The fox blinked slowly at him, and he smiled in response, before going to take care of his toiletries before bed.

When he came out from the bathroom, the fox had positioned itself up by his pillows, and it watched him intently as he pulled of his shirt and then his pants, undressing down into only his black boxers, before carefully lifting the cover to lay down in the bed. The fox shifted slightly as Kylo tried to not disturb it too much, but it seemed to not get spooked at all, and when he was done and mostly covered in blankets, it snuck in close to him, laying down snugly against his chest, and closed its eyes.

Kylos heart almost burst as he put an arm around it, boxing it in against his chest, and buried his head in its fur. He was asleep in moments.


	4. Is Pizza Fox Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic foxy things <3

Kylo didn’t know what woke him up at first, as it was a strange kind of feeling. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was and what he was doing with his life, when a pair of small green eyes met his.

He stared at them for a moment, completely out of it, his brain completely frozen, until he saw the rest of the fox and felt it lick a stripe along his jaw. He blink a few times, and the little fox gave a chirping kind of sound, and licked him again. It was a careful touch, kind of soft even with the raspy tongue, but Kylo leaned back to take in the whole scene.

The fox was standing in his bed; right, he’d fallen asleep with it. He blanked for a moment. He’d fallen asleep with a wild fox in his bed? How tired had he been the night before? The fox took a step closer and nussled its nose against the side of his face, and he moved a hand to pet its fur, getting another kind of pleased noise form the animal.

“What are you doing? Why are you here, don’t you want to go out?”

The fox just pushed against him, sitting down against his chest and putting its head against his shoulder, as he put his arm around it and gave it a soft hug.

“I hope you don’t have fleas or anything.”

The fox chirped in response.

The hug was broken by a yawn that took Kylo by surprise, and the fox backed away, gave him a last lick over his face, before it jumped to the edge of the bed and just sat down and looked at him. Kylo looked back, trying to take in this new, weird reality he was apparently living in.

“Uh… you want breakfast?”

The fox tilted its head slightly, but didn’t move from the edge of the bed. Kylo shrugged and pulled the covers off him, getting up and stretching a bit, feeling the eyes of the fox on him. He wasn’t used to animals, not really, but at least they weren’t human enough to understand modesty, so he carelessly pulled his boxers off before he went into the bathroom. He gave the fox a last look before closed the door, but he did leave it slightly ajar, just enough for the fox to be able to force its way inside if it felt like it. And for him to heard if it tried to rummage around his things or something.

When he was done, he walked out, and found the fox staring intently at him. He looked back, and saw how the fox was shifting its eyes, like it didn’t know where to look, as he turned towards the wardrobe to pull out a new pair of boxers. It was like he could feel the fox staring at him as he pulled them on, but maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him, because he was unused to animals watching him. He gave the fox a little smile, before he donned sweatpants and a t-shirt, and walked over to the fox’s side of the bed.

“Wanna go down and get some food?”

He reached out his hand and the fox leaned into it, letting him pet its head, and gave him an almost dreamy look before it jumped down and walked with bouncy steps out into the cottage. Kylo followed.

They ate breakfast much like they’d eaten dinner, by the tv with the fox eating from its own bowl and Kylo watching it with a smile. It was just so cute when it was hunched over, completely comfortable with him nearby.

When they where done, Kylo went to open the back door, and the fox sat down on the floor in front of it and just looked at him.

“Do you wanna go outside? Do your foxy things?”

The fox tilted its head, looking at him with an calculating gaze.

“I need to work, and I’m not gonna be much fun. You can come back for dinner.”

The fox tilted its head to the other side, but got up and walked over to the open door. Kylo watched it, but as it hesitated by the edge of it, he hunched down and scratched it behind the ear.

“You can come back later, go out and do your foxy things, whatever you do. You’re welcome later, sweetie.”

The fox gave him a dreamy kind of smile at the name, and then it trotted of out into the garden, and disappeared among the bushes. Kylo watched it go, and then closed the door and went to work.

~*~

Rey was still sending him messages about the fox and all things surrounding it, and it kind of disturbed Kylo’s work day. Not that he had much of a structure there anyway but this was a new kind of low. She asked for new pictures and information and when he said he didn’t have anything he hadn’t already sent, she began to ask questions, like ‘does it have fleas’ or ‘how do you know it doesn’t have fleas’ and whatever. Kylo answered as best he could, mostly avoiding the fact that he’d slept with the fox in his arms and if it did have fleas, he almost certainly had them as well now. But nothing he said was enough to quench Rey’s thirst for more fox information, so apparently she took matters into her own hands and began sending him information on foxes and everything around them.

As he was trying to work, his phone chimed up and he rolled his eyes before looking down at it

Rey of Sunshine: “Did you know that there’s a place in Russia where they breed docile foxes?”

Rey of Sunshine: “Did you know that it’s legal to keep foxes as pets in most countries, under certain conditions?”

Rey of Sunshine: “Foxes naturally burrow and will dig through almost anything. Be careful with the sofa!”

He picked up the phone and was about to send her a text asking her to stop spamming him, when he heard the sounds of a certain fox scratching at the back door. He smiled and got up immediately, leaving the phone to its own devices as Rey sent a few other messages.

As he opened the door, he hunched down and the fox basically jumped up into his lap, licking at his face, and he laughed at the display of affection.

“Babe, sweetie, calm down! Did you miss me?”

The fox vaggled its tail and licked his chin, meeting his eyes with its own green ones. He scratched it and went to pick it up, and the fox let him.

He stood up, cradling the little thing, and the fox just looked at him with what seemed like smiles and nosed at his chin as he carried it into the living room. The phone was still by the computer set-up, and he grabbed it before sitting down on the sofa, laying back and snapping a picture of him and the fox, as it nussled in against his face and laid seemingly comfortably in his arms, looking only at Kylo.

He sent the picture to Rey, and closed the phone, throwing it on the table as he placed a few kisses along the head of the fox. It didn’t seem to mind at all, and he felt his heart swell as he got a lick in response, and hugged the little thing closer.

“I think you missed me, little one. Are you ready for dinner?”

The fox shifted in Kylo’s grip, and he loosened his hold on it, but all it did was shift its position to lay down in his lap with its head looking up at Kylo.

“You want dinner? That’s why your here?”

The fox gave him an unimpressive look, without moving from its spot. Kylo wondered if he was going to just let it lay there, forcing him to sit in the sofa, or if the fox just didn’t understand what he was saying.

“Food, sweetie. Do you want some food, something nice? I was thinking of making pasta again, you seemed to like it yesterday.”

The fox didn’t seem to want to budge, and Kylo sighed, but what was he expecting? That the fox would understand what he said? Instead he scoped the fox up again and stood to walk over to the kitchen area. The fox seemed comfortable enough, and rested happily against his chest, its little feet poking up in the air, and its little nose resting against Kylo’s shoulder.

He opened the fridge and picked up some stuff with some difficulty, before he realised that he might need to put the fox down. He hunched down and was about to carefully drop the fox on the floor when the fox twisted drastically and jumped away from him, and walked a few steps away.

It looked back at Kylo with such a hurt look that he had to say something.

“I’m just gonna make food, then I can continue hanging out with you. Isn’t that what you’re here for? Sorry if you didn’t want to be carried, but I thought…”

Kylo was interrupted by the fox standing up units hind legs and licking him over his lips, and he laughed as he turned away. “Okey, sorry, shouldn’t I make food or what? Do you just want to cuddle?”

The fox licked his face as he held onto it gently, and when it stopped he gave it a kiss on the forehead.

“Okey, maybe we could order something instead, does that sound nice?”

The fox gave him another foxy kiss, and he laughed softly, before he extended his arms so the fox would see him embracing it, and pulling it up against his chest. As he stood up, it shifted slightly, but only to get a more comfortable position, and he looked down at it with a smile and seemed to get just as a dreamy look as he was giving.

“You’re the cutest thing to ever happen to me, you know that?”

The fox blinked slowly at him, and he went to the sofa again, and picked up the phone. He ignored the untold messages and missed calls from Rey, and placed a call to the nearest pizza place instead.

He ordered an larger pizza then usual, and when he was done, he put the tv on and laid down on the sofa, the fox on his chest, mindlessly stroking its fur. He barely even looked at the tv, and the fox seemed to be quite unbothered as well, and they just laid like that for a while, lazily cuddling, until the delivery was there.

Kylo placed the fox on the sofa, and told it to wait there as he went to pay and take the order, and it was still sitting on the sofa when he got back, looking intently at him and the packet he was carrying.

“Hey, look! Food!”

Kylo placed the pizza on the table, and the fox leaned in to sniff at it, seeming quite interested by the whole affair. Kylo smiled when he opened the cartoon, and the fox stared with wide eyes at the contents, sitting next to him on the sofa.

He offered it a bit, and after nosing at it for a moment, it took a bite and seemed to mull it over as it ate it up. Kylo took a big bite himself, and when the fox was done and kept looking at him, he gave it another little slice, which it seemed more then interested in devouring.

Soon enough, the whole pizza was done, and Kylo spent the rest of the night with watching nothing on tv and cuddling with the fox on the sofa. All in all, it was a nice evening, he thought as the clock turned to nighttime, and it was time for bed.

He nudged the fox, which seemed to be watching the crime series on the tv quite intensely, and was about to pick it up when it gave him a warning look.

“Oh, sorry. Don’t you want to go to bed? I was about to carry you to the bedroom.”

The fox’s ears perked up at that, and it shifted its eyes from the tv to him and back, seemingly confused as to what to focus on.

“Ok, you keep watching the tv, and I go and get ready for bed, does that sound nice?”

The fox looked at him, and then he could swear that it nodded, and went back to watching the crime show. He laughed a bit, but left the fox to its own devices as he went to brush his teeth and pack away some things.

When he was done, the program had ended, and the fox was watching him with interested eyes as he walked by the tv, turned it off and stretched out his hands for the fox. It walked up to him and let him pick it up, place it against his shoulder and carry it into the bedroom. He gently placed it down on the bed, and it immediately picked a spot up by his pillows, as he went to undress.

Again, it was like he could feel the fox staring at him, and he looked back to see it watching him intently, but shrugged it off as he put the clothes in the washing bin and walked over to the bed in nothing but his tight boxers.

As he pulled away the covers, he gave the fox a look, and saw how its ears where perked and its eyes staring at him, and he felt more self-conscious then he’d had in a long time, but tried to shrug it off to being alone for too long, and got in under the blankets. The fox immediately cuddled close to him, right against his naked chest, and gave him a lick along his shoulder. He snickered slightly and pulled it close, falling into sleep faster then he usually did, with the fur of the fox lightly tickling against his skin.


	5. What about a Gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wakes up with a fox in his bed and a request for pictures of said fox, and Rey gets a bit more then she asks for. Also, Kylo founds out a few things, and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've been continuing to write on this and it's like... more chapters then I thought. So. Yeah.

When Kylo woke up, it was to the high sound of his phone ringing. While still laying in bed, he reached for the phone next to the bed, and felt the fox shift against him. He whispered something soft to it and got a hold of his phone, still groggy, and answered the phone without looking at who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kylo, uh, I just need to know… about the fox…”

“Rey, what the fuck.”

“Is it there? Like, are you having breakfast with it yet? I wish I could be there and see it, it would be too cool!”

“Uhm… not yet, no. You woke me up.”

“Oh. I’ll call back then, or will you send me pictures anyway? I could video-call you, you know!”

“Uhm…” Kylo was trying to think, and looked down at the fox which was looking up at him with sleep eyes, kind of like he felt at the moment. “Wait a bit…” he said as he took up the camera, snapped a photo of the little thing looking up at him, still cradled in his arm, and sent it to Rey. On the other side he heard Rey asking a few questions, like what was he doing, but then he knew the photo was there, because of the scream that came through the phone.

“OH MY GOD KYLO, WHAT IS THIS? HOW DID YOU…?” she practically screamed, and Kylo put the phone away as she continued to talk about how cute it was, and how she didn’t have to see that much of his naked skin, but it was worth it to see the fox so cuddly and soft and almost asleep and whatever she was on about. Kylo smiled and nussled the fox close to him, putting his nose down in its fur and stroking its back. It seemed to almost purr at the attention, and closed its eyes and rested its head against him.

When Rey was kind of calmed down, Kylo took back the phone and tried to talk to her.

“Are you done screaming?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just… I read up some on foxes and like, they are wild animals you know, they aren’t like… like this! I don’t know what you’ve been feeding it, but I’m gonna call you a Disney Princess from now.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Seriously Kylo, letting you live in the cottage was the best thing I’ve ever let you do…”

“It was a trade, Rey…”

“… And then this and like, I have to show this to Finn, he’s gonna die, but I might crop you out of it because you’re basically naked and I did not need to see that…”

“Too bad, you’re the one who wanted pictures.”

The fox seemed to listen in on the conversation, its little eyes looking at Kylo as he bantered away with Rey, and its little green eyes where watching Kylo with a careful look. Kylo ended the call soon, to Rey’s dismay, but promised to send more pictures of the fox and less pictures of his naked body, and put the phone away. He looked down at the fox with a little smile.

“My cousin really loves you, you know.”

The fox perked its ears, looking at him intently.

“Uh, Rey, the one on the phone, is my cousin. Did I tell you about her? She loves you already, even though I don’t think you’ve met. Unless you where begging her for food as well?”

At his words, the fox seemed to break into a smile, and stood up to lick at his face with such entusiasm that Kylo had to pull it away from him.

“Hey, what’s this? You’ve already slept next to me, or did you forget me or something? Did you dream a nightmare?”

Kylo laid down on his back as the fox assaulted him with kisses, and tried to hold it back, but only halfheartedly.

“Okey, what is this? Love you too little thing, but I need to get up soon. Don’t you want breakfast?”

The fox seemed to calm down, and looked at him at the words, a calm but intense look on its face, its green eyes looking right into his. Kylo smiled back at it.

“Can you let me go to the bathroom at least?”

The fox seemed to ponder the request, and the jumped off his chest, whilst giving him few new kisses as he got up off he bed. Kylo smooched it a bit before he stood up fully, and went to go to the bathroom. He left the door slightly ajar, as he was used to do when living alone, and out in the bedroom it seemed to still down. He heard some rustling and shifting outside, but he thought it to be that fox playing around.

It had seemed too exited and eager this morning, even though it had been quite lovable last morning as well. Kylo smiled and touched his face where the fox had kissed him, feeling his heart swell with feelings. At this rate he thought he might have heart problems soon, if the fox didn’t calm down. But he did enjoy it. It was more love then he’d gotten from his last girlfriend, that was for sure. Not that it had been that kind of relationship, really - it had been more physical then anything else.

Not that he wanted to think about that right now though, with a lovable little fox outside waiting for him.

He cleaned up a bit and got out again, but the little thing was nowhere to be found. He checked under the blankets, and even under the bed, but it was gone. He shrugged, and thought it might have gone down to the kitchen in wait of food, in which case, he wouldn’t blame it. The time was a bit later then usual, maybe that’s why Rey had called instead of just sent messages.

Suddenly he heard a crash from downstairs, and he immediately bolted out of the bedroom and into the living area, thinking that the fox had raided the pantry for something, but when he got out and looked into the kitchen, it was completely fine. He shifted around and looked into the living room, and saw how the books had fallen off the shelves.

“What are you doing?”

He called as he saw the fox rummaging around by the books on the floor, and whatever else had fallen down. “How did you even get up there?”

The fox payed him no mind and dragged books with its teeth, until it found whatever it was looking for. Kylo was a bit unsure how to proceed. Suddenly he was a bit aware that it really was a live, wild fox, and all the things that Rey had told him, but he walked up to it, a bit vary. The thought that it might bite him if he intervened crossed his mind, so he was slow, and called for it softly.

It didn’t seem to care about him, until it had dragged a particular book away from the rest, and then it looked up at him, smiling with an open mouth and ears perked in his direction.

“Are you done? Have you found something?”

The fox sat down by the book, and Kylo walked up to it, still a bit vary but the fox seemed to have calmed down, and didn’t do anything as he sat down in front of it.

“So, what was all this about?” Kylo said, but the fox only looked at him, sitting stil in front of the book. Kylo reached forward, watching the fox, and touched the book in front of it, but the fox only looked at him, from his hand to his face, and he felt like it was approving of him taking it.

“Okey, did you want to read a book or something? What is this even?”

He pulled the book up and looked at it, and began paging through the pages. It was something about folklore, especially on the islands, and he saw some pictures of both animals and creatures and human-like things. He stopped when he saw a picture of a fox, dancing with a horse, rabbit and a wolf on the page about shapeshifters.

“Hey, look, it looks almost like you, babe.”

He showed the picture to the fox, who looked at it and then up at him, with seemingly a proud look on its face.

“Its a pretty fox,” Kylo said and pulled the book back, looking the pages over. Something about a shapeshifter that could bring good or bad fortune, that could take the shape of either wolf, horse, fox, rabbit or a few other creatures, mostly based on celtic folklore. This was something that Rey had been interested in, he remembered, so it was probably one of her books. He looked out over the mess on the floor, and the fox that was responsible for it.

“You did all this to show me a picture of a fox? It barely even looks like you; you’re much more cute and handsome, you know.”

The fox seemed to puff out its chest at that, an almost regal look coming over it at the praise. Kylo snickered a bit and began to pick up all the books to put them back.

They ate breakfast together, after Kylo’d fixed the mess the fox had made, and he was a bit on edge that it would do something likewise in the kitchen, but it was back to its usual self, and ate in companionable silence with him, before he opened the door to let it out. It gave him a soft look before it went out, and Kylo closed the door after it.

~*~

During the day, he thought about the fox a bit. What was it doing during the day? What was it up to, and where it safe? Did people still hunt foxes? Probably not, but what if something happened? Would it be hurt? What if it was hurt and someone found it? What if they then decided to put it down?

He tried to work, but didn’t really make it happen. The thoughts were on his mind and just wouldn’t disappear.

He also realised he had quite little food left, so maybe he should take the time to drive into town and get some stuff. And if he went into the local pet shop on the way, then all the better.

When he got home, he had a bag of groceries and a bag of stuff from the pet shop. Including a collar. Because he’d seen the pink little ribbon and thought that no one would ever mistake this little fox for a wild one if it was wearing this. Or, maybe it was still wild, as such, and he couldn’t really claim it for his own, but still, he thought the thing would fit it, and it had been on sale anyway. So, why not?


	6. A Little Pink Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo actually buys a little collar for the wild fox that seems to enjoy his company, and the fox is very appreciative of the thoughtful gift

He did manage to get some work done, before he heard the telltale sounds of a fox scratching at his back door. He smiled and got up to let the thing in, and when it walked in it smiled at him and walked against his legs until he sat down and picked it up. It seemed more then content with laying in his arms, and he hugged it close and felt its little tongue lick against his chin and he nussled his face against it, feeling the fur against his face and the little paws on his arms.

“Babe, little thing. You’re lovely, you know that?”

The fox made a soft noice in response, and he met its green eyes for a moment, just standing there with the fox in his arms, looking at it, and feeling a genuine connection.

“Hey, babe, you know what? I got you some stuff.”

The ears perked slightly, and Kylo carried the fox to the sofa, to put it down next to the bag of things he’d gotten. He sat down and pulled out a few toys, showing it to the fox and it perked its ears, and pounced for the ball Kylo threw over the sofa. Kylo smiled at the playfulness of the little thing and played with it a little bit, until he pulled out some dog treats he’d gotten.

The fox stopped what it was doing and stared at him as he tore open the packaging for one of them, and suddenly he had his lap full of energised fox, begging and trying to get the treats out of his hands. Kylo just laughed and held it out of reach, until the fox calmed down and then he got a little bit. The fox ate it up with entusiasm, and then sat down in front of him, seemingly content and happy.

Kylo looked into the bag and at the pink little collar in there, and at the fox sitting in front of him, looking at him.

“So… I was thinking.”

The fox tilted its head, seemingly listening in to what Kylo was saying.

“You’re out all day, and while you’re still a wild animal, I don’t want anything bad happen to you… So I got you this.”

He pulled out the collar from the bag, and the fox seemed to lose its face. It looked at the thing with an expression he couldn’t discern, and he felt a bit of doubt creeping into his mind. He unclasped it and just held it for a while, not really sure if he should try and put it on the fox or not.

“It’s just a collar. You don’t have to wear it. But, if something happened to you out there, if there was an accident… people would know that you are cared for. That you’re important, and that someone won’t just… put you down, or something.” He pulled at the collar a bit, still feeling the eyes of the fox on him. “So… would you be ok with wearing it?”

He extended the collar, and looked at the fox, waiting for it to come closer or walk away, whatever it felt better with. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the fox stood up, and walked closer, putting its head in Kylo’s hands, and let him clasp the collar around its neck, pull at it so that it wasn’t too tight, and then Kylo stroked its back softly while it still stood there.

“There. Hope it’s comfortable. You look really dashing in it, babe.”

Kylo stred the fox a bit and petted its head, but got no real response from the fox, so he decided to stand up.

“You want dinner? I got you some things, well I got me some thing but I think you’ll like them,” he said as he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge before throwing an eye back over the sofa, where the fox had sat back down and was kind of just sitting there. “Are you okey babe? Is it uncomfortable?”

The fox looked up and met his eyes, and it almost smiled at him.

“You look so cute in that thing you know. Really handsome.”

The fox seemed to push out its chest and looked incredibly proud at that, and Kylo smiled as he turned back to the fridge.

“So, you wanna come help me choose? I was thinking something like, well, pasta is nice…”

“Anything you make is heavenly.”

Kylo threw his head back at the unknown voice, looking through the cottage to see a man sitting on the sofa.

“What are you… who…?!”

The man didn’t have any clothes, and looked at Kylo with a soft gaze and a content smile, his red hair framing his face in an almost breathtaking way. “Hi babe.”

Kylo was staring, with the fridge still open. He looked as the man turned to linger over the back of the sofa, his arms resting against the backrest and his green eyes looking straight into Kylo’s own.

“How did you…?”

The man smiled and sat back up, stretching his arms over his head, and Kylo could see his light body, long limbs and the prominent muscles under neath his skin. He could see some freckles splatter his neck and back, some over his naked chest, and Kylo knew he was staring openmouthed.

The man gave him a look, and giggled. “Aren’t you gonna make something, Kylo?”

At the mention of his name, Kylo got some focus back. He looked the man over, and saw the red and white fluffy ears that protruded from the mans hair, the way something fluffy in the same colours was shifting over the cushions, and he took a step closer.

“Where… where’s the fox?”

The man looked at him and giggled, again. He turned to meet Kylo’s eyes, and sat up on his knees and leaned out over the back of the sofa, his tail wagging in the air, the black tip troll-binding Kylo. “Do you wanna guess?”

Kylo followed the tails wagging motions, down over the length of it, the white collar and the red base of it, down over the back that the tail attached to, down the lengths of the mans hips, the whole of him naked and so pale, with only a hint of sun-kissed colour.

“What… are you?”

As the words left Kylos mouth, the man smiled a sly smile and stretched again, his hands still on the back of the sofa, and Kylo got a good look at the expanse of his chest and stomach, which ended with a sliver of red hairs underneath the incline of his hips, where the sofa started and Kylo’s view was ended.

“You saw the pages yourself. You said I looked more handsome.”

The man gave him a sly smile, his green eyes glittering, and Kylo took a step closer. “That… trickster?”

The man shrugged, his lips pouting just a little bit, and Kylo’s eyes stuck on them. “I guess. Also shapeshifter, but not more then what you’ve seen.”

Kylo walked a bit closer, as if the man would disappear if he looked away or stayed away. As the man talked, he noticed the collar; pink, with a little pink ribbon, and a little golden bell, around his throat. The man saw him looking, and smiled while touching the bell with his hand.

“I really like it, Kylo… It’s the first thing anyone’s ever given me, for me.” He looked at Kylo through thick eyelashes. Kylo swallowed. “It’s really comfortable as well. I’m sure it will keep me safe.”

Those green eyes and the smile that came with them had Kylo staring, the way the man leaned over the back of the sofa, closer to him, still touching the collar with long fingers, meeting Kylo’s eyes through red lashes. “I just needed to tell you how much I appreciate it.”

Kylo made a noise that didn’t become any kind of words, and the man laughed softly. “You’ve left the fridge open, Kylo.” Green eyes met his, with power behind them. “Better close it.”

Kylo closed his mouth, and backed away, not taking his eyes of the man, only to look back to see that he got the fridge fully closed, for a fraction of a second, before looking back, as I he’d disappear if Kylo let him out of his sight.

The man smiled at him, a soft and inviting smile, and Kylo felt his face flush. “Uhm… what’s your name? If you have any?”

The man raised his brows, seemingly confused, and pulled back up. “Oh. It’s… It’s Hux, actually.”

Kylo nodded. “Suits you.”

The man, Hux, smiled, and tilted his head to the side. Kind of like the fox would sometimes do. “Oh?”

“A pretty name for a pretty boy.”

Hux, still touching his collar, seemed confounded for a moment, but then his face broke into a big grin. “Oh I like it, I really do, Kylo. I want you to talk to me all the time, I love it.” He leaned close again, over the sofa, close enough that he could probably touch him if he just shifted a little. Kylo stood stil, staring into those eyes, and they did look exactly like the fox’s. Except that this was the fox. Kylo’s head felt foggy.

“I… need to sit down.”

“Oh.” Hux looked at him, then shifted to the side, and Kylo sunk down on the sofa, staring at the blank tv-screen in front of him. Until the man, Hux, took a hold of his arm, and cuddled in close to him, pressing his whole body against Kylo’s, and Kylo turned to see the face of the former fox staring right at him with pretty, glittering green eyes. He lost his breath for a moment.

“I saw you, when we went to sleep. You had such a beautiful body, I just needed to cuddle up next to you, and you let me. You even held me the whole night. I wanted to show myself for you then and there, only for you to touch me, hold me, do things to me. But it wasn’t right,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s shoulder, his foxy ears twitching as his hands stroked along his arm. “But now you’re here, and you’re… so handsome.”

Hux let his hands stroke along Kylo’s arm, up over his shoulder, over his stomach and Kylo felt nervous, a knot forming in his stomach, at the lazy touch of the other man. He didn’t move, didn’t dare to, even when Hux leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

“I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Kylo swallowed, his hands tingling with the desire to move them, to touch Hux, as he looked over the expanse of naked skin next to him. “Ok. I… can I touch you?”

Hux’s face was pressed softly against Kylo’s throat, and Kylo could feel him smile. But instead of a response, Hux shifted, and Kylo stared at him agape when he suddenly sat over his lap, legs on either side of him, and placing his arms around his neck.

Hux smiled down at him with an almost wicked smile, and his hands followed Kylo’s arms down to his hands, which he took and placed on his hips, and Kylo only watched as he did. He felt the soft skin under his hands, the warmth of it even if Hux was completely naked in the drafty cottage, and let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Above him, Hux smiled, and Kylo couldn’t take his eyes of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^


	7. Seaweed Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hux is OOC, because I made him more trickster then General, because it suited the story and such. Hope this is ok!   
Also, this is a longer chapter, bcs, well... it's just smut. If it's not your thing, you have been warned, else: enjoy ;P

This was unreal, and Kylo felt like he was somewhere else - somewhere far, far away, in another reality, where there was magic and shapeshifters and where a beautiful man would suddenly straddle his hips and lean in close to him, close enough to feel his breath on his skin.

Those eyes were green - like seaweed, flowing in the river, focused solely on him, and he swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of his mouth.

Kylo let his hands rest on Hux’s hips, as the man started to move, just lazily shifting against him, arms around his neck, leaning in to take the top of Kylo’s ear between his teeth. Kylo moaned slightly, and pressed his fingers into the skin over Hux’s hips, which got a soft sound from him and a playful twitch of his tail. Kylo watched it move, shifting from one side to the other, and when Hux moved just a little bit back, he looked down, only to see the expanse of his flat chest and stomach, and his cock, surrounded by red hair, and slowly beginning to fill out.

“Your hands feel so nice, Kylo. I want them all over me,” Hux said as he pressed himself against Kylo’s body, and Kylo felt his swelling erection press against his stomach, and grabbed a hold of his waist in a firm grip, making the man moan a high sound next to his ear. The sound made its way straight down to his crotch, and he could feel himself filling out, his jeans beginning to feel way too tight.

“You’re really beautiful, Hux,” Kylo said, turning his face to mouth at Hux’s neckline, which made Hux lean his head to the other side and a sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. Kylo pulled him closer, his hands almost circling Hux’s waist, pulling him down into his lap, as Hux spread his legs on either side of his hips. Kylo could feel his cock against his stomach, and how it left a wet spot on his t-shirt, and he couldn’t help but grind up against Hux’s body, pressing him down against his crotch, and the sound Hux made went straight through his body.

It was like a moan, but higher pitched, and hearing it made Kylo’s head turn to mush, and he only wanted to hear it again. He felt Hux’s arms around his neck, and he mouthed up his neck, grinding up against his body, and felt how pliant Hux was to his touches, how he leaned into them and moved with every move Kylo made. Kylo placed a light nibble under Hux jawline and got a keening sound out of him, and it made his cock twitch with pleasure, but he didn’t dare make a bolder move. His mind gave him the picture of toppling Hux, laying him down on the sofa and holding his hands above his head as he tasted the full line of his body, but he didn’t dare do it.

Even as Hux grind down against his crotch, moaning into his ear and nibbling at his neck, he felt like he couldn’t do that. Like he had no knowledge of the proper conduct in this kind of situation, and didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Instead he circled his hands around Hux’s waist as much he could, enough for it probably to hurt, just so he wouldn’t act on his thoughts.

Hux moaned loudly as Kylo tightened his grip on his waist, and Kylo grind his teeth together to keep him from doing anything he might regret. He didn’t want to scare away this beautiful man, and he kept thinking of how hard it had been to get the fox’s trust, how long it had taken. This was apparently the same one, the same being, and he didn’t want to overstep and loose this before he’d even got it.

“Kylo…” Hux moaned, biting his bottom lip and leaning back just enough for Kylo to see it, and making Kylo groan in pleasure as Hux sat his ass down firmly on top of his crotch. “You taste so good… “ he breathed as he grind down against Kylo’s growing erection. “I wanna have you, I want you to take me, Kylo!”

“Mm…” Kylo forced his mouth closed, his lips tight, looking down at the body on top of him, the cock that was leaking a string of pre-cum attached to his shirt, and the way Kylo’s cock was pressing against his jeans. He consciously didn’t look up at Hux’s face, trying his best to not loose any kind of composure and to only do whatever Hux did first, but it was hard. Especially when he felt Hux’s fingers under his chin, lifting him up, and slowly turning his head up to meet his eyes, and Kylo couldn’t held the sound that came out his throat, even through gritted teeth. Hux looked at him with such feeling, those green eyes staring intently into his own, and as Hux bent forward, Kylo couldn’t help but to open his mouth and let Hux’s lips against his own. The warmth of them was intoxicating, and Kylo moaned into the kiss, feeling Hux smile as he did, before he felt the pressure of a tongue against his lips, and he responded in kind.

The taste of him had Kylo groaning into the kiss, and he tried not to move, but couldn’t help the way his hips thrust up against the man, or the way he sucked onto his lip, and how Hux smiled as he bit down on it, enough for it to hurt just a little bit. Kylo felt his whole body shiver, trying to contain himself, even as Hux grind down harder against his erection, with small sounds of pleasure with each press down, and Kylo was sure he was leaking through his pants by now.

“I… Hux, I…” Kylo tried to say, but the man kissed him deep, taking his whole mouth and pressing his whole body against Kylo’s clothed one, and Kylo felt lightheaded with how hard his cock was.

Suddenly Hux was leaning back, just enough to leave room between them to be able to speak freely.

“Kylo, carry me to your bedroom.” He suddenly got of Kylo’s lap and sat on his knees beside him, and Kylo felt the air of the room flood in against his body. “I need to be in your bed, now. I know you can do it.”

Kylo looked at the man, the way he sat with his hands in his lap and his cock almost red at the top, and he swallowed hard before he stood up, then grabbed a hold of Hux and threw him over his shoulder.

The man made a surprised noise, but Kylo held him tight and steady as he walked the short distance to the bedroom, and put him down on the bed. He tried to be careful, but he was also too unfocused that he might have done it a bit too fast. As he pulled his hands back from under Hux, he felt the fluffy tail over his skin, and somehow that made everything more intense; he couldn’t help but lay down on top of Hux, pressing him into the mattress with his hips as he captured his lips with his own and kissed him almost mercilessly.

Even through the consuming kiss Hux managed to make so many sounds; with each movement or touch from Kylo, he moaned or keened in a special kind of way that Kylo hadn’t heard form any human before, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

After a while he let Hux’s lips go, and as soon as he did, Hux spoke.

“Undress.”

It was an order, without any doubt he would be disobeyed, and Kylo was all too happy to obey. Without a doubt, he sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, and saw the way Hux arched his back as he quickly began to unbutton his pants.

“Get them off. I need you, Kylo, I need you deep,” Hux said with a commanding voice, and Kylo got off the bed to pull his hands off, and as soon as he was off Hux, the man turned onto his stomach, and pulled his tail back to expose his ass. Kylo pulled his boxers off in one motion, and was then on the bed again, on his knees, taking each cheek of Hux’s ass into his hands. Hux moaned, loudly, and Kylo bent down to kiss his back, and dragged his lips across his spine as Hux arched his ass up into his touch.

“Fuck me, do it, open me up.”

Kylo made a sound, deep in his chest, in response, and reached out to his bedside table. As he did, he also pressed up against Hux ass, and was almost blindsided by the feeling of Hux’s pert ass-cheeks on each side of his leaking cock. He stopped his motion, just pressing himself against the heat and softness of Hux skin, the way his hole twitched slightly and the way he exhaled loudly at the feeling.

“Kylo, you’re so big, I need it, fuck me.”

Kylo grind his teeth together and reached for the lube, pulling back as he popped the cap, and poured a generous amount into his hand. He looked down, and saw the way Hux pushed his ass up high, his tail twitching as it was laying over his back, and the way Hux’s hole seemed to twitch in anticipation. Kylo swallowed, and stroked his other hand over Hux’s crack, and got a high-pitched moan in response.

“Fuck Hux, fuck…” was all he got out, as he warmed the lube in his hand, and then began to massage Hux’s hole softly, at first. He looked out over the expanse of Hux’s back, the way his arms where folded under him to keep him steady and arched, and how his fluffy tail laid flat against his back, out of the way, and how his head was turned just enough back that he could get a hint of his green eyes. “Tell me if it’s too much, please.”

“More, Kylo, more,” was all he got, between moans, and Kylo gently and slowly began to press a well-lubed finger in between the musculature under his hand. For a moment, Hux stopped making noises, and Kylo became almost panicked that he’d done something wrong, but then Hux pressed back, his head turned down into the pillows, and suddenly Kylo had a full finger inside him. He couldn’t stop looking at the way it disappeared into Hux, or how it felt like; so warm, and soft, and he groaned as he palmed his cock just to keep himself from doing anything rash.

“Are you okey?” he asked, his voice thick with lust.

For a moment, all he got was sounds of pleasure from the man under him, and he was just about to ask again, when Hux answered.

“More. Kylo, open me, fuck me, fuck.”

Kylo felt his face droop as he took the request in, and slowly fucked his finger out of Hux, every move accompanied by even more sounds, until he practically had pulled his finger out, and then added a second.

As he pressed them in, he felt Hux’s whole body respond. He shifted and groaned and pushed back against him, and Kylo scissored his fingers gently, making Hux do even more sounds then before, higher and louder, and he closed his mouth as he pressed a third finger inside. This time Hux didn’t press back against him, but arched his back more, and Kylo kissed his back softly as he scissored his fingers against the rim of Hux’s hole. Hux moaned and writhed underneath him, and his tail shifted from one side to the other, brushing against Kylo’s face.

“Kylo, do it, now, do it, fuck me.” Hux’s voice was demanding but breathy, and had lost an edge, but Kylo didn’t hesitate in following the order. He kissed Hux’s lower back and spread his fingers again, before slowly pulling out and feeling how Hux followed his movements. He wiped his fingers on the cover, as he held Hux’s hips still with his other hand, and then lined up his cock with his hole.

The wetness of the lube and the opened hole, twitching as it waited for him, was almost enough for him to forget, but before he pressed in he swore, and reached over to the night table again. Hux whined loudly, and looked at him as he pulled out a condom, and pressed back at him when his hand left Hux’s lower back.

Kylo had never pulled on a condom faster in his life, and soon enough he was pressing back against Hux, hearing his breathy little sounds as he pushed in, his own groans mingling with them as he pushed in, pulled out just a little and then continued, feeling the whole of Hux’s body relax and twitch around him, his own cock pulsating as he fucked himself deeper into Hux, slow and steady, taking his time to feel every movement of the man underneath him.

When he was fully seated, he fell down over Hux, and kissed madly at his neck and back and shoulders, waiting for some more directions from Hux, but nothing came, so he began to slowly fuck him, hands steady on his hips as he pulled out just enough to press inside again, the slide of it all making him close his eyes in pleasure. He heard the sounds Hux was making over his own, and he mouthed at Hux’s neck as he began to find a rhythm, steady and patient, fucking into Hux again and again with his lips plastered against Hux’s skin, and his hands holding his hips tight and firm.

He could feel the tail against his stomach, and one of the fluffy ears twitched against the side of his face, and somehow this only made it all more erotic, and he bottomed out inside of Hux as he moved his head to mouth as the ear protruding from his head. As he placed his teeth around the edge of it, Hux arched hard, and pretty much howled out loud. Kylo pulled back, a bit chocked, but Hux pressed back against him with such fervour that he couldn’t pull out, and the man shifted his head to get his ears back over Kylo’s face.

Kylo felt Hux clench around him, pushing back and fucking himself on Kylo’s cock, and he experimentally leaned down to again get Hux’s ear between his teeth; this time, the howl wasn’t as high, but the reaction was just as prominent. Hux’s sounds became higher, and more animal-like, with no hint of words at all, and Kylo felt him clench around him, pushing back and forth over his cock, forcing Kylo to pick up the pace by a lot, which he happily did, while still mouthing gently at the ear. He could even hear the faint sound of the bell in Hux’s collar as they moved on the bed.

Hux’s noises was intoxicating, and his whole body moved under Kylo, and Kylo picked up a new pace, hard and fast, pushing deep into Hux before he pulled out just enough to push back in hard, getting another moan from Hux, loud and high enough that he'd be worried if he still lived in an apartment; but this was out on the countryside, and even if the walls weren't that thick, there was no one close enough to hear it except himself. And as he bit down on Hux's ear again, getting another howl of pleasure from him, he almost growled at how hot it was. 

He kept the pace, and fucked into Hux almost mercilessly, and Hux met his every thrust until his sounds changed, and Kylo could feel himself getting close. He let go of Hux's ear to mouth at his neckline, but letting go of that as well to just breathe, his breaths loud and almost panting against Hux's skin as he fucked into him, with his hands firmly around Hux's waist, on top of his hips, holding him hard and feeling every one of his thrusts against him, and how Hux met them with vigor.

Kylo could hear the sounds of his hips smacking against Hux’s ass, and the way Hux’s sounds changed, the way he bent down and bit into the pillow, and he knew Hux was close as well, and he felt the tail shifting against his stomach, and he felt his body light up as he came, hard and deep into Hux, his hips twitching deeper, chasing his orgasm and he knew he made sounds that where unlike him, but he couldn’t care. Underneath him, he felt Hux shudder and heard his keening moans, until he collapsed on the bed, Kylo on top of him.

For a few moments, he could barely move, still riding high, and just laid there and felt his heart beat in his chest, and Hux’s breaths underneath him, and then he got the energy to roll off, pulling out of Hux slowly and taking care that the condom didn’t pull lose, but he was still quite hard. Hux groaned as he pulled out, but didn’t move to do anything about it, and Kylo turned his head to watch him.

His ears where twitching asynchronically, and Kylo smiled when Hux fell flat on his stomach, legs stretched out on the bed, and turned his head to watch him. He got a tired but content smile back, and he couldn’t help but to roll over to put his arms around the man, pulling him close. Hux made a sound of a purring kind, and settled in into Kylo’s arms, rolling up against him as Kylo tightened his arms around him.

A few moments passed, and Kylo smiled into the red hair, and felt an ear-tuft twitch against his face, and was struck by how incredibly unreal this whole situation was. His hands traveled over Hux’s back, down to the tail, and felt with deft fingers the way the tail protruded from Hux’s spine, the way his pale, soft skin became furry and fluffy. He stroked along the tail, and heard a content noice from Hux, who cuddled in closer against his chest, his face against Kylo’s neck.

“Fuck… is this real?” he asked, to no one in particular, and Hux cracked an eye open to look up at him. He blinked slowly, and put a hand against Kylo’s chest.

“Are you really… real?” he changed the question, looking down at Hux, and felt how soft his voice was, but Hux seemed to understand.

“I’m pretty real. I just don’t show myself to people. Not usually.”

His eyes shifted a bit, and Kylo felt that in his chest, the way Hux seemed unsure about it, and wanted to hold him closer.

“So it’s an honour to actually see this side of you?”

Hux looked up again, a thin smile on his lips. “If you want it to be.”

Kylo smiled wide, and kissed his forehead. “Fuck yeah, it is. Look at you; you’re so beautiful.”

Hux nussled in against Kylo’s chest, but he could see that he was smiling. Kylo responded by kissing his cheek and hugging him even closer.


	8. You vixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked last one, because here's a bit more <3   
Also, there's a lot of stuff going on atm, so I'm not... yeah.   
Please comment on what you want out of this fic, or what you like, or just whatever. Thanks!

Kylo might have dosed off for a moment while cradling Hux, and when he opened his eyes again, the man was still laying next to him. He watched him; the way his ears protruded from his hair, and that they twitched to and from once in a while, like he was dreaming. It was a weird sight, but not… completely unsettling.

He watched his skin, the way it was slightly sun-kissed and with freckles splattered over it, down the whole of his back and chest, and how his long eyelashes rested against his skin. The way his hair fell over his forehead, almost into his eyes, and how he was laying with hands against Kylo’s chest. He also looked down at the tail; so much like the fox’s, the same colours and colour-scheme, the black tip resting lightly against the bed-covers that where spread around them.

He still felt sated, in a way, but as he watched the way his back curved into that pert ass, he couldn’t resist letting his hand travel down his skin, stroking his waist and hip, over his thigh and just marvelling at how soft he was. How warm, and inviting, just laying there in his arms.

Kylo closed his eyes and took back his hand to press it against his face; this couldn’t be real. He’d tossed the condom on the floor, he felt sticky with lube and cum, and over his arm laid the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on; the same creature who’d been begging for food from him the last while. He wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural, or he’d probably been better friends with his uncle, but now he had such undiluted proof of it that it made his head spin. Not only was it proof; he’d also fucked it. Him. This man, or whatever he was, the was pressing himself against his body right this moment, making content noises as he began to mouth at his neck-line, along his collarbone, and Kylo moaned softly at how soft his lips were. His moans mingled with the tiny sounds the bell on Hux’s collar made when he moved; it was charming and completely unreal.

“Morning beautiful.”

Hux looked up at him through his eye-lashes, lips still pressed softly against his skin. “I doubt it’s already morning.” His voice was light, and Kylo wanted to hear it again; hear him just talk, about anything, just to hear that voice.

Instead, he looked at the clock, but felt hands grab his head and turn him back, and then lips where against his, and a soft moan came from Hux as he kissed him with soft but determined lips. Kylo closed his eyes and kissed him back, opening his lips against Hux’s, feeling his breath mix with his own, the tiniest sliver of a tongue lapping against his upper lip. It sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine and he pressed Hux closer, one hand on his lower back, the other stroking up over his neck, feeling the collar that sat snugly against his throat, and Hux willingly followed the motion, stretching out his legs to be able to press his body flush against Kylo’s, his hands on either side of Kylo’s face, mingling into his hair. Kylo put his other hand on the back of Hux’s head, holding him close, and kissing him deeper; letting his tongue shift over his lips, into his mouth, meeting his tongue and letting out something akin to a moan at the way Hux just seemed to meld against his body. He pushed forward, or got pulled forward, he wasn’t sure, but it resulted in him laying on top of Hux again, halfway on top of him, chest pressing against him and lips pressing against Hux’s, stealing kiss after kiss as his hand traveled along his hip, up to his waist. The way Hux arched his back up against Kylo made him almost growl, and he shifted so that he had one leg between Hux’s, and felt how Hux moved to accommodate him. He could feel himself filling out again, and by the way Hux pressed up against his body, Hux was also on the way there.

But Kylo broke the kiss, and put his head next to Hux’s, hugging him close and whispering in his ear. “You vixen. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Hux arched and shifted underneath Kylo’s body, grinding up against his stomach, and Kylo moaned at the feeling of his half-hard cock. “We don’t need dinner; I need you.”

Kylo groaned and bit Hux’s shoulder, just enough pressure to be felt, and Hux let out a full moan in response. Kylo bucked down against the bed before he could stop it, and Hux took it as encouragement, and placed his free leg around Kylo’s body, grinding up against him and mouthing at his neck while his hands seemed to touch all of Kylo at once.

“You’ve already run me dry; I need some more time to recharge,” Kylo said, apparently against deaf ears, as Hux only moved to get his other leg free from underneath him, and enclosed him between them. He bit down another groan, and felt how Hux was positioning himself underneath him, scooting down to get Kylo’s hardening cock against his ass, placed flush between his cheeks.

Hux kissed and lapped at Kylo’s neck, bit onto his earlobe, and Kylo tried to control himself, but his hungry stomach was nothing against how good it felt to have his cock fill out against Hux’s ass, and feel Hux’s hard cock buck up against his stomach, or the way Hux clung to his waist with his legs, pressing him flush against him. He could feel his resolve wither, if he ever even had any, and he placed his elbows on either side of Hux’s body and positioned himself so that he was right between Hux’s legs and could look down at the foxy thing underneath him.

Hux looked up at him through lidded eyes and with the pink little collar making the picture just perfect, and Kylo dived down to kiss the innocence out of that face, as he grind down against Hux’s crotch, his cock now fully hard and dragging against Hux’s own, the slick of Hux’s pre-cum covering his stomach already.

“Fuck Hux…” was all he could say before Hux continued the kiss, holding his head in his hands, pressing him down with his legs, and Kylo willingly followed. “Are you even ready for a round two?”

“Always,” was the only answer he got before Hux bit down on his bottom lip, making him growl lightly, which only made Hux press up harder against his stomach. Kylo moved his hand to feel between Hux’s legs, and felt the lube still covering his hole, and when he pressed a finger inside it slid in easy, and Hux moaned against his lips. He even got in a second finger without trouble, but then he broke the kiss and leaned for the lube, sitting back up to cover his fingers in it, before pressing them back in. Hux arched his whole body as Kylo slid two fingers in, fucking him slowly on them before he scissored them, and the way Hux moaned went straight to his cock. He pushed a third finger in and moaned at how hot Hux was, writhing on the bed underneath him, his mouth open and tongue against his lips, the little bell in his collar chiming barely loud enough to hear it, and then how he met his eyes, with dark pupils and a clear demand. Kylo pulled out his fingers and got another condom, took hold of himself to slip it on, and felt how Hux watched every move, almost staring at him as he rolled it down, pulled at his cock a few times, and then bent forward over him. Hux shifted his hips to give him easy access, and Kylo found his hole immediately, and could push in without resistance.

Kylo put all his weight on his arms, on either side of Hux’s head, instead of pushing in all at once; he didn’t want to damage him, but he couldn’t keep standing on his knees, not with this feeling pulsing through him.

Kylo closed his eyes and lost his breath at the feeling; it wasn’t any different the second time around, the heat and tightness of Hux’s hole was just as intoxicating as last night, and his hips bucked forward into the heat of him, halfway to being fully seated. Hux writhed underneath him, seemingly unable to keep still, his legs bent and spread wide as his hands scratched at Kylo’s arms. Kylo opened his eyes enough to see that Hux’s eyes was only whites, his mouth open as small, keening noises came out of it, and Kylo felt his own throat growl at the sight of him, and pushed deeper into him. He saw Hux’s tongue loll against his lips as he bent his head backwards, his legs encircling his waist again, pushing him deeper, and Kylo followed willingly, laying down on top of him, feeling his cock fill him out as he thrust into him.

For a moment, Hux went silent, and Kylo pulled back to look at him, afraid he’d done something to hurt him, but Hux’s legs held him firm inside him, and then Hux pushed up against him, and Kylo moaned at how Hux’s hole shifted around him, and Hux let out a high moan into the pillow beside his face.

“Are you ok?” Kylo asked, his words barely more then breaths, and Hux cracked open an eye to look at him.

“Yes. Fuck me,” he answered, before he closed his eye again and forced Kylo to press his hips down, and his cock deeper into Hux. Kylo groaned, but felt relieved, and began to find a rhythm with his hips, thrusting into Hux carefully at first, with slow and deliberate movements. But Hux writhed under him so much that he had trouble keeping control, so he leaned on one elbow and grabbed a hold of Hux’s hip, holding him stil as he grind down into him. He found a rhythm where Hux moaned loudly with each thrust, and he fucked him with steady thrusts that had him panting soon enough.

He looked down at Hux, and saw the way a flush spread over his chest, up to his face, his legs fully spread and bent for him, his own hand holding the crease between his leg and hip as he fucked into him, pushing him hard into the mattress, hips smacking against his skin, completely drowning out any sound the collar’s bell could make, the sound almost echoing between the walls in the small room, accompanied by Hux’s moans and his own.

Hux reached out and grabbed his hand, and Kylo let him take it, holding him tight as he fucked his faster, panting with exertion, and feeling his release building up fast.

“Fuck you’re beautiful Hux,” Kylo said as he bottomed out, then it morphed into moans as he came hard, feeling how his body just didn’t have anything left to empty into the man underneath him, and he fell forward over Hux, kissing and panting at his shoulder and neck, hips still bucking into him.

Hux let out a keening moan, and Kylo reached down to Hux’s cock to take it in his hand, stroking it in quick movements until he felt Hux tense underneath him, and the hot load that splattered over both their chests. He bit down on Hux’s shoulder to keep from shouting when Hux clenched down around him, milking his cock for the last it had. Hux was panting under him, and he felt his own breaths being out of synch, irregular, and he made to pull out of Hux, but Hux’s legs tightened around him, and held him still.

Kylo looked down at Hux and met his eyes, which were filled with a kind of pleasant glee, accompanied by the sly smile on his lips as he pressed his hips up against Kylo’s, grinding against his half-hard cock still inside him, forcing a breathless moan from Kylo.

“Fuck, Hux, stop… Damn, it’s… fuck,” was all Kylo got out, and he felt very eloquent as he closed his eyes, but Hux let go of his hips with a snicker, and he deftly pulled out and pulled the condom off, tossing it onto the floor with the other one, before he fell down on his back next to Hux.

Immediately, Hux cuddled in close to him, the cum on his chest still warm and sticky, and dragged his hand over the drops that littered Kylo’s chest. Kylo closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing, and calm his beating heart, as Hux seemed to drag lines between the cum on his chest in patterns only Hux could discern.

When he felt like he could talk again, he looked up at Hux, who where laying on his elbow above Kylo, tracing his fingers over his chest. His ears were relaxed, laying against his hair and almost disappearing into the curls.

He wanted to say something, but no words came out, and he just let his head hit the pillow again, feeling Hux’s touch over his body, and realised that he was quite famished. Also thirsty.

“You’re just like I imagined, Kylo,” Hux almost whispered. Kylo put a hand over his face, but couldn’t keep a grin from forming.

“I’m happy to be off service, I guess,” Kylo said with a smile, as he felt Hux’s hand travel down his stomach, playing with the hair around his cock, and then gently taking it in his hand. Kylo groaned with a smile, before saying: “Fuck, I’m not gonna fuck you again for a while, sorry.” Hux made a disappointed sound, and Kylo laughed breathlessly. “Are you always gonna be like this?”

Hux was quiet for a moment, and Kylo realised what he’d said, or the implications of it. He lost face a bit, but then Hux cuddled in close to him, hugging him close and encircling his whole body with his own.

“As long as you like, Kylo,” he said, as he placed lazy kisses over Kylo’s face, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile and cup his head in his hands, before kissing him back with all the emotion he felt towards the creature beside him.

They stayed in bed for a moment, before Kylo’s stomach was demanding food, and Hux seemed to respond positively to getting something to eat. Kylo ordered food home, because it would take too long to cook and Hux was clinging on him like a drowning man, making the chore even harder to handle. Kylo didn’t mind in the least; he was smiling most of the time, and when he got some comfy clothes out, Hux whined at the prospect of either of them getting dressed, but at least he didn’t stop Kylo from at least getting a pair of pants on. He offered some to Hux, who adamantly refused, but accepted a blanket instead.

They cleaned up a little and got to the sofa, watching TV and cuddling when the food got there, which Kylo payed while he instructed Hux to stay on the sofa, and therefore out of view for the deliver-person. Then he went back to the sofa, and shared his food with a curious Hux, and they continued watching something mundane and talking a bit. Kylo got to feel his tail, and stroke his ears, and quickly stopped because Hux was way too response to it, and gave Kylo a look that went straight to his cock, but he just did not have the energy to fuck him again, yet.

When it was time to sleep, Kylo offered Hux the option to leave, if he wanted, but the man just gave him an unamused look before he walked into the bedroom and fell down on the bed again. Not that Kylo minded; he noticed soon that falling asleep with him, in either form, was very easy.


	9. Why call when you can text?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part: sms conversation with Rey
> 
> Second part: Hux being a little shit but Kylo would forgive him for almost anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this work your kudos and comments and everything <3  
I'm unstable and studying atm so can't put as much into this as I want. But it's not forgotten <3

Kylo: So I found your books about supernatural things

Lazr-Rey: You can take them, I’m not using them anymore. Also, how’s the fox? Pls send pics, but without ur naked body pls!

Kylo: I read them and there’s some interesting things there

Lazr-Rey: I know, but you never believed any of it, ever. Also, you’re forgetting the important part: foxy! Have you given it a name?

Kylo: Apparently he already has a name; Hux

Lazr-Rey: Don’t tell me he’s someone else’s pet, you’re gonna break my heart

Kylo: Nah, he’s completely free-roaming, but he told me

Lazr-Rey: lol did you have a vision or something?

Kylo: Well either I’m having an episode or the world’s just weirder then I thought

Lazr-Rey: what are you talking about and where’s my daily fox-pics?

Kylo: Well I asked him and he said you could get a picture of him, but I don’t think it’s what you think it will be

Lazr-Rey: As long as you’re not naked in the pic I’m happy

Kylo: But if he’s naked?

Lazr-Rey: He has fur, Kylo, he’s basically always naked

Lazr-Rey: what’s up with you? Y you stalling? :(

Kylo: *picture attached*

Lazr-Rey: Kylo what the fuck. Did you get laid

Lazr-Rey: Also that’s not a fox, that’s just a furry, I’m not gonna pretend I’m not seeing those ears

Lazr-Rey: Also is that his collar or did you gift it? No idea you where this kinky

Kylo: Real classy Rey

Lazr-Rey: I’m happy you found your furry kink but seriously why’d you send me a pic of your bf instead of the fox??!?!

Kylo: Apparently they’re the same. Who knew

Lazr-Rey: Are you shitting me

Lazr-Rey: What are you talking about?

Kylo: *picture attached*

Lazr-Rey: what did I say

Lazr-Rey: about you being NAKED

Kylo: Sorry, but… you wanted to see the fox

Lazr-Rey: That’s a whole person next to you, Kylo

Kylo: And apparently a fox. Shapeshifters are a thing, apparently

Lazr-Rey: Kylo stop, just… did you get your brain fucked out of you last night or something?

Kylo: I guess

Kylo: Either that or you’ve been right all along

Lazr-Rey: right about what? You needing to get laid?

Kylo: No about supernatural things being real

Lazr-Rey: Kylo what the fuck. I’m serious. What are you on?

Kylo: Wait he just… I’ll send a pic

Kylo: *picture attached*

Lazr-Rey: Aw there’s my little sweetie!

Lazr-Rey: did you just throw your ONS out for a fox?

Lazr-Rey: Kylo, I’m almost proud, but I also think you need help

Kylo: You don’t understand that was the weirdest moment of my life. He just like, turned in front of me

Lazr-Rey: turned? Seriously, what is up with you?

Lazr-Rey: Okey that’s it, I’m calling you

Kylo scratched the fox behind his ears as it cuddled up against his chest, the weird feeling still there from seeing it turning from a human into a fox right in front of him. One moment, he’d been there, gazing up at him with loving eyes, and the next the fox was there, gazing up at him with loving eyes, and it was the weirdest moment of his life so far.

The fox licked his face, the little bell on the collar dangling and making small sounds, and Kylo couldn’t resist to kiss it on its nose, which got a happy chirping sound back.

“That is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done. I fucked a fox,” Kylo said. Then the phone started to ring, and he picked up, and the sound of Rey on the other side brought back some reality.

“Hey what the fuck is up with you Kylo.”

“I have no idea. I’m still not sure this is actually real, but he said I could tell you so I did.”

“Why is it that you can’t get laid but when you do it’s the weirdest persons ever?”

“TMI, Rey, I don’t need you talking about my sex-life.”

“You started it, what the fuck. Tell your bf that I’m not happy with him being such an ass, even if you deserve it.”

“Rey, you need to stop the innuendos. Also, I need breakfast, like, hours ago. This one hasn’t let me get out of bed yet.”

“And you keep telling me I’m the one giving too much information. I’m happy for you but I do not need to know like what positions you fucked him in.”

“No but… hear this; Hux, say something.”

Kylo turned the phone to the fox, who happily barked into the speaker. Kylo put the phone back to his ear and said “See?”

“Okey so you’re a Disney princess. No news there. Also are my plants okey?”

Kylo sighed, and gave up the subject. Apparently Rey didn’t care about what had happened the random person in her bed, or she just didn’t want to hear more about Kylo’s sex-life, which he honestly could not blame her about. He scratched the fox as he told Rey that he was absolutely going to water the plants today, and that he’d been doing it regularly, and that none of them looked the least bit dying. The fox watched him with an unamused look, before it abandoned him in favour of trotting out into the rest of the cottage. Kylo, while still talking to Rey, gave the fox a last look before he went up to the drawer to pull out some clothes.

“… No no they’re fine, the garden is fine, I promise I’ll take care of it…” Kylo lied, as he put on a pair of sweatpants with one hand, before getting out of the bedroom. As he walked out, he found the fox laying on the sofa, watching the plants that he’d basically forgotten about, even though they where everywhere. He looked around, and as Rey talked into his ear, he checked on a few that seemed yellowing, and he lied about them being completely fine. Though he thought Rey didn’t buy it, because she kept insisting on pictures, and with a sigh, he looked away.

Telling Rey to wait, he brought up the camera app, and turned to take a few pictures of the offending plants, sure that Rey would yell at him about them, but before he snapped the picture he gave the nearest plant a twice-over. He could swear that it had been yellowing, and that some leafs had been drooping, but when he snapped a picture it looked all together perfect.

He shrugged and sent the picture to Rey, who seemed delighted that he’d taken such good care of her darlings, and after a few more pictures of living plants, Rey was placated and happy and bid him good luck with his new boyfriend.

Kylo closed down the app and shook his head, and walked over to the plants to feel them; they did indeed feel like plants should feel, and they really did look green and vibrant and… was that a flower-stalk sprouting from one of them?

“Huh, that’s weird,” he said, mostly to himself, but conscious that the fox was looking at him. “Didn’t know I was that good at taking care of plants.”

A small growling kind of noice had him turn to the sofa, where the fox was looking at him with pointed eyes. He smiled at it, knowing he had nothing to do with the plants getting better, but at this point too dazed by the weirdness of his situation that he wasn’t even surprised. “Oh, is this your doing? Is that what you’re saying?”

The fox looked at him with almost disappointed eyes, and then placed one paw over the other and looked away, the little bell on his collar making a single chime as he moved. Kylo sat down beside it, leaving the vibrant and fully living plants behind him, and went to scratch him behind the ears.

“Are you telling me this is your doing? That you’re magic enough to get my plants back alive?” The little fox huffed at him, but didn’t move away from his touch. “Baby, thank you for helping me. Not sure Rey would forgive me for letting her plants die, not after… well, sending her pictures of your human form, I guess. She didn’t understand at all.”

The fox looked back at him over its shoulder, and Kylo smiled brightly. “It’s not you; you’re beautiful and perfect, it’s just that she, well, I guess she doesn’t believe me enough. Like, I don’t blame her; I’d call it a bluff as well if I didn’t actually have you here next to me.”

The fox looked at him fully, and blinked slowly, and Kylo could swear it was smiling.

“Oh, and also - do you want food, and do you want to eat it like this, or..?”

The fox looked at him intently for a moment, and then shifted its eyes down to his crotch and up again and it was like Kylo just knew what it was thinking, and he couldn’t do anything else then laugh. “Uh, no, yeah, I need to… damn this feels weird, I’m being ogled by a damn fox.” As he scratched its ear, and when the fox closed its eyes to enjoy the touch, Kylo had an epiphany.

“Fox. Hux. Have you been… you’ve been watching me, right? When you slept over here first? That first night, you were staring at me like hell and I thought it was just… like, a fox doing what foxes do, but it was you… just, watching me. Wasn’t it?”

Kylo stared down at the fox, who opened its eyes and tried to look innocent but Kylo was onto him now, and was not taking it. “You really did. You little bastard. You stayed with me just to get to see me naked and I thought I was going crazy because I was weirded out by a damn fox, but it was you all along. You little ass.”

Suddenly, the fox was gone and in its stead, laid a pretty red-headed man, his foxy ears perked and his back arched under Kylo’s hand. It was weird; weird as fuck, really, and it was from one second to the other; Kylo was sure he didn’t blink, but it felt like he had, so fast had the transformation been, and now he was petting the naked, redheaded man before him. Who was smiling up at him with a lurid smile.

“I just wanted to be close to you… not my fault you sleep basically nude,” Hux said, with a soft voice on the verge of purring.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile. “You could have, like, looked away or something. Showed some kind of modesty, at least.”

Hux turned over on the sofa, and grabbed hold of Kylo’s hand, pulling him closer. “But why? You were putting on such a show, and it’s impossible for me to keep my eyes off your body…”

Kylo let himself get dragged in, and Hux’s other hand came to push his head forward into a soft kiss, and he had to lean down on his hands to be able to keep the pose, as Hux opened his mouth and licked over his lips, pushing him to deepen the kiss, which he did. He felt Hux shift under him, as he kissed him deep, and felt Hux’s lips become more and more demanding as he moved underneath him, shifting his body and stroking his tail across Kylo’s side. Kylo moaned into the kiss, against Hux’s open lips and Hux arched up against him, pulling him down over him and spreading his legs to get Kylo between them.

Kylo’s hands roamed over Hux’s naked body and down to his hips, grabbing hold of his ass and squeezing it, and Hux responded with a loud keening noice and even as Kylo was laying on top of him with his full weight, he was still squirming and bucking up against him. Kylo tried to hold him still, keep him down so that he didn’t start something he couldn’t finish, but the way Hux moved his hips against Kylo’s crotch was just so good, and he tried to contain himself by holding Hux’s hips firmly in place. But it seemed to only egg him on, the harder he squeezed - Hux pressed his open mouth against him, mouthing and kissing and licking his lips and neck and Kylo had a hard time not biting down on him to keep him still.

“Hux… Hux, we need to eat…”

But the only response he got was how Hux bucked his hips and grind them up against Kylo’s crotch, pressing his hard cock against Kylo’s half-hard one, and Kylo felt himself push him back down against with his hips, to Hux’s obvious delight.

“Breakfast… Hux, food…” But Hux captured his lips with his own and Kylo felt his own denials die on his lips, as his hips bucked down onto Hux and he let out a low moan as Hux bit down on his lip. He felt his legs circle around his waist, and holding him close, Hux’s hands feeling up his naked arms and upper body as he himself held Hux’s hips with what must be a bruising firm grip.

Hux’s hands worked their way down Kylo’s body and he just let them, kissing at his neck and planting what must be hickeys on the lovely soft skin of the redhead, both above and below the snug collar. He hear the little bell go off each time he shifted his mouth, little sounds to accent his own building arousal, and as he felt his sweatpants being pulled down over his ass. He got up on his knees, giving Hux more space for his hands, even though he knew he should be shutting this down, not endorse it more, but then again, he didn’t want to stop.

“Hm… Hux…” was all he got out as Hux shifted to get his pants down enough to get his hard cock out, his hands sneaking in between them and grabbing hold of it as Kylo moaned against his neck, the sounds of the bell drowned out by it. “Hux… fuck…”

Kylo felt as Hux held him, adjusted him so that their cocks were aligned properly, and the way Hux’s pre-cum gave them a bit of glide as Hux moved under him, getting friction on both their cocks, as Kylo’s filled out fully between them. He muttered some nonsense about food and whatever else, but stopped when Hux brought his hands around both of them, and Kylo got up on his arms to give him some space as he began to jerk them both off at the same time.

The feeling of Hux’s cock gliding against his own had his own twitching, and he looked down at them as Hux picked up the speed, before he shifted his eyes to Hux himself, who was looking up at him from a nest of red hair and with those perky ears turned fully towards him. He thought to say something but Hux moved his fingers to encircle the head, and he dropped his gaze to moan at the feeling.

Hux smiled, a lurid little thing, as he got both his hands around them both and began to work away with earnest. Kylo couldn’t do much more then moan and move his hips, but he tried to keep still as Hux pleasured them both with quick movements, and labouring breaths, as Kylo felt his release climbing closer.

He wondered if he should do something other then just moan and stay still, but Hux gave no indication of stopping or indicating he wanted help; Kylo could see his open mouth and the way the blush spread over his body, and felt his legs clench a bit around his own, and could hear the way his breath was becoming faster and shallower. He felt the need to kiss him, but didn’t want to ruin the motion he had going, and stayed leaning on his arms as Hux jerked them with determined movements.

“Hux… I’m close….” He said and got a single look from Hux, before he continued his efforts but with more determination, keeping his deft fingers running up and down their shafts, spreading at the top and squeezing slightly at the bottom, taking the pre-cum as lube even as the friction itself was driving Kylo insane. He could feel his body tightening up, and his hips bucked as he came, a few strokes of cum splattering onto Hux’s stomach as he closed his eyes. He rode it out with Hux still touching him, but when he pulled back Hux let him go, but continued with his own cock.

“Stay, I want to look at you,” Hux whispered, and Kylo looked down to see him bite his lip, the blush spreading over the whole of his chest as he spread his legs further apart and pulled at his cock with increasing speed, looking up at Kylo with big eyes. Kylo sighed and leaned back on his knees, but didn’t move to pull his pants up; instead, he got himself in hand, his cock still quite hard, and heard Hux moan as he did.

Kylo smiled, and pulled at his cock a few times with slow strokes, watching Hux bite his lip and reach down with both hands to fondle himself as he seemed to draw closer and closer to release, and Kylo watched him, smiling as Hux's eyes focused in on his body and especially his cock. Following the movements of his hand up and down, and Kylo took the moment to just watch him; the way he played with himself, how he twisted his fingers over the top of his cock and fondled his balls just like that. He sighed, because it was hot as well, especially with the way Hux blushed from his cheeks down over his chest. And the way his tail fluttered; down between them, the fluffy hairs stroking lightly against Kylo's legs, and it was a weird but comfortable feeling, just a little bit ticklish. 

Hux's breathing was becoming more irregular and his eyes were lidded, but still staring at Kylo's body, and Kylo held his hand at the base of his cock, enhancing the size and firmness of it, and Hux let out a load moan as his eyes rolled up, and came over himself; cum painting streaks up to his chest as he stroked the last few drops out of him, and Kylo bit down on a moan as he watched it. The last of the cum dripped out on Hux's stomach, and Hux milked himself a moment longer, but then he relaxed under him, his legs falling open and relaxed on the couch as Kylo watched him, and their eyes met. Hux smiled, a content but lurid smile through lidded eyes, and Kylo just snickered as he put himself away, even if it was only into the sweats he’d pulled on earlier. 

"Fuck you Hux. I'm starving." 

Hux stretched on the sofa, his legs around Kylo's body and the cum on his stomach gathering in his bellybutton. Kylo watched him, almost mesmerised, but then noticed the way the cum was slowly making its way to the edges of Hux's stomach and realised it was going to stain the sofa. 

"Hux, don't move, I'll just..." he said as he got up and ran over to the kitchen area, grabbing the roll of paper on the counter and getting back to Hux.

Hux watched him the whole time, and as he sat down next to him and began to dry up the streaks of cum that had already reached the fabric of the sofa. 

"Fuck, Rey's gonna be pissed if this stains..."

Hux made a heavy sound, and Kylo looked up at his frowning face, confused at the emotion he displayed. Hux looked up at him. "I don't wanna get cleaned... I like feeling the proof that you've fucked me."

Kylo looked at him, and then let out an awkward laugh. "Well, uhm, that's nice but... not on the sofa, please." 

Hux huffed, but let Kylo dry him up, and accepted the blanket that he offered him afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
[Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
[Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


End file.
